Sword Gold
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: Serie de One-shots de la pareja de reyes que puede o no estar relacionado entre si.
1. El juego de la diosa

Adaptación del prólogo de la novela "El juego de la diosa"

.

.

.

El tiempo parecía correr de manera distinta en aquel paramo ubicado en el territorio de un prepotente rey. Las que se decían eran las tierras más ricas del mundo entero pertenecían a un solo y absoluto soberano quien ejercía su poder para su propio beneficio. Aquellos que gobiernan, especialmente quienes fueron bendecidos por los espíritus celestiales que habitaban la tierra, debían ser más humildes y filántropos. Ese firme pensamiento residía fuertemente en la mente de alguien que había sido instruida para acabar con esa malicia, sin embargo, no era su deseo destruir a aquel hombre parado en medio del extenso terreno que constituía el páramo, y quien, sin miedo, parecía esperar el ataque de un ejército de 5000 hombres que marchaban hacia él.

—¡Después de años de guerra le otorgaremos la victoria al rey de Argentum! ¡Larga vida a su majestad! ¡Aplasten al Rey de los Héroes! —la voz del general causo revuelo entre sus soldados quienes con un grito de regocijo alzaron sus armas para reanudar su marcha.

—Tú que me has elegido. Cumple ahora mi voluntad, espada divina, muestrales tu poder y divide la tierra ¡Excalibur! —aquella joven blandió su espada liberando un enorme poder en su ataque.

El poder de un tesoro bendito jamás debía ser subestimado. El resplandeciente filo de la hoja de brillo dorado hizo alarde de su poder haciendo que una grieta dividiera en dos secciones el páramo quedando de un lado el ejército y de otro lado aquel hombre de dorados cabellos quien maliciosamente esbozaba una sonrisa. La conmoción llenó los rostros de los soldados del ejército, que, intrigados, buscaban la fuente de aquel suceso.

Imperceptible para todos, aquella mujer se movió a una velocidad monstruosa, solo fueron capaces de percibirla cuando hizo notable se presencia al otro lado de la profunda grieta frente al ejército. A un par de metros de la orilla, la joven mantenía sus manos apoyadas sobre su espada divina clavada en la tierra mostrando una pose que rebosaba de orgullo, conscientemente ignoraba por completo la figura del rey dorado a unos cuantos metros detrás de ella. La mueca del general se descompuso en algo muy cercano a la desesperación cuando finalmente reconoció su figura.

Muchas historias habían sido contadas a cerca de esa mujer. Era posible que no hubiera nadie en el mundo que no hubiera oído hablar de ella pues su hermosura y destreza eran una leyenda. Aunque se viera como una dama frágil, delicada y femenina, incluso en batalla la armadura que la cubría era apenas lo suficientemente extensa como para envolver su vestido azul. Sus cabellos que generalmente eran sostenidos en una cola de caballo trenzada eran de un cálido color dorado, ese era el motivo de que fuera conocida como; la dama de oro, princesa caballero, la guerrera divina, era llamada de mil y un formas más, pero era mayormente conocida como:

—El rey de los caballeros—saboreando cada palabra salir de su boca, el rey dorado contuvo su regocijo.

Si bien ella lo detectó, se limitó a restarle importancia al gesto de aquel monarca. Fue inesperado, pero su presencia parecía ser bienvenida por el gobernante de esas tierras

—¡¿Por qué?! —el general del ejército hizo evidente su frustración, derrotar a un tirano bendecido era una cosa, pero enfrentarse a esa mujer era otra—¡De todas las personas en el mundo usted menos que nadie debería ponerse de lado de ese hombre! —bramó con desespero.

—No me malentiendas—su voz calmada pero firme llegó a los oídos del ejercito entero—No estoy de lado de nadie. Sin embargo, no puedo tolerar un movimiento tan cobarde de parte de su rey. ¡Han usado mi nombre pretendiendo simular una negociación de paz, pero la han convertido en un ataque a traición al soberano vecino! ¡Aún en la guerra, dejamos de ser humanos en el momento en que abandonamos el honor! ¡¿Dónde ha quedado su orgullo como guerreros?! ¡Retírense ahora mismo o enfrentaran mi ira por mancillar los principios de los caballeros!

El general apretó los dientes enfurruñado, las palabras de aquella joven eran una verdad innegable. Usando su nombre convocaron al rey de los heroes a una trampa al citarlo para una reunión en la que supuestamente negociaría con la doncella guerrera, quien en el nombre del rey de Argentum, le ofrecería un tratado de paz al soberano de Uruk para acabar de una vez por todas la guerra que había iniciado desde el principio de los tiempos entre ambos reinos.

No se suponía que esa mujer estuviera ahí, los soldados solo podían suponer que de alguna forma se había enterado de aquella reunión dándose cuenta de inmediato que era una trampa para aquel hombre. Y aun cuando el rey dorado fuera un tirano y déspota, tenía un honor muy marcado debido a el excesivo orgullo que lo caracterizaba por lo cual accedió a presentarse a la reunión sin su ejército y había cumplido la condición.

El rey de Uruk dejó salir un par de carcajadas ganando la atención, no solo de la doncella que hasta hace segundos había tratado de pasar de su existencia, si no de los enemigos que sin duda creyeron que había enloquecido.

—¡La suerte bendita que me fue otorgada no pudo ser más acertada en esta ocasión! —comentó con arrogancia—¡Tontos mestizos! No habrán pensado que de verdad podrían vencerme si me tendían una estúpida trampa como esta ¿Verdad? ¡El castigo por engañar a un rey es la muerte! Había venido con la intención de ejecutarlos, pero de alguna manera han traído ante mí un tesoro en sí mismo. ¡Regocíjense perros amaestrados! ¡Mi interés recae ahora únicamente en mi futura esposa "El rey de los caballeros"!

La mujer apretó la empuñadura de su espada irritada y se giró para quedar completamente frente al rey dorado. Su imponencia fue suficiente para hacer al susodicho sonreír complacido.

—Esta ha sido la forma más impropia en la que se me ha propuesto matrimonio, pero temo que no pretendo volverme esposa de nadie y mucho menos de ti rey dorado. Antes de una dama soy un caballero y por lo tanto, rechazo tu propuesta—declaró con tenacidad.

—¡Perfecto! ¡Esa actitud tan retadora tuya me fascina! Puedes responder de manera incorrecta cuanto desees si eso te hace sentir mejor, sin embargo—su voz que hasta hace unos momentos parecía divertida con aquella respuesta, ahora se tornó más seria—No te he preguntado si deseas casarte conmigo, tu destino fue decidido desde el momento en el que naciste. Tú que recibiste las 12 bendiciones de los espíritus eres la única digna de gobernar a mi lado y así será lo quieras o no, pero sé que no aceptaras este hecho hasta que pruebes en mis manos el sabor de la derrota.

Alzando su mano derecha convocó su tesoro bendito, una singular espada cuya sola presencia era suficiente para hacer palidecer a más de uno, arma digna de un rey como él.

—Entonces ¿Comenzamos? Tendrás el honor de experimentar de primera mano el poder de mi Ea, una espada que al igual que la tuya ostenta el título de arma divina.

Ella adopto una posición de defensa, lista para saltar al ataque en cualquier momento.

—¡No pienses que voy a perder ante ti Gilgamesh!

La fama del rey de los héroes había trascendido los limites no solo de las tierras que él mismo gobernaba, si no de los reinos más allegados a la tierra santa. La doncella no era indiferente a la existencia de quien, al igual que ella, había nacido destinado a la grandeza. Aquellos que tuvieron la dicha de presenciar esa batalla jamás en su vida pudieron recordar el enfrentamiento entre esas dos personas que compartían la gloria de haber recibido las bendiciones de los espíritus y posteriormente la ira de la diosa Isthar.

.

.

.

Fin del prologo.

Fin del one-shot

 **Sword God es el nombre que recibe la pareja en japon asi que asi he decidido bautizar este fic que tendra varios one-shots no necesariamente relacionados entre ellos, este primer escrito es el prototipo de una novela propia titulada el juego de la diosa para el que tome como inspiración a Saber y Gilgamesh como los antagonistas, en si la historia no trata de ellos pero su relevancia se acrecenta al final de la novela. En fin, acepto ideas de one-shots que les gustaría ver**


	2. Blue rose

Blue Roses

.

.

.

Existían de verdad, en ese mundo.

Mientras bebía una copa de vino miró atentamente el florero sobre la mesita frente a él. Era hipnotizante, donde quiera que fuera el color azul parecía seguirlo. Si, el color del vestido y también del lazo que sostenía el cabello de esa mujer y por supuesto el color que la definía por completo. Si el azul era considerado un color triste entonces también encajaba a la perfección con la reina, no, con ese rey que avanzaba en soledad por un camino lleno de espinas llevando en su espalda cargas dolorosas y pesadas.

Casi podía ver a Saber avanzando por un sendero lleno de esas rosas azules cuyas espinas se teñían con su sangre a cada paso que avanzaba.

Para Gilgamesh su mismo interés en esa mujer era un misterio.

Excusándose vagamente en su egoísmo y crueldad se decía a si mismo que ella solo era algo que debía poseer.

Esas rosas encima de la mesa… en el antiguo Uruk significaban amor eterno y por alguna razón verlas le hacía recordar al espíritu heroico que empuñaba una espada sagrada y gobernaba con amabilidad y justicia.

Arturia Pendragon.

Algo sorprendido de que su mente aliara inmediatamente a esa mujer con la palabra amor comenzó a reflexionar el peso de la palabra. Se dijo a si mismo que él era un rey que se amaba a sí mismo y solo la quería como su posesión, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que esa era una mentira.

Para alguien que no conocía el amor, esas sensaciones se hacían cada vez más molestas conforme lo iban abrumando. Finalmente se dio cuenta de que era imposible seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo. La palabra amor era demasiado pesada, pero él se aseguraría de que esa mujer fuera suya, después de todo era la única digna de su interés.

Ella realmente era la única digna de ser amada por él.

.

.

.

 **Esta es la primera vez que escribo un Drabble pero me gusto el resultado.**


	3. Servant Class 21 (Heroine X)

Esta será una serie de one-shots relacionados o no a fate go y las diferentes versiones invocadas en Chaldea

Chaldea Stories 1

Ritsuka suspiró, siendo la única master en todo Chaldea continuamente tenía que invocar servants que le ayudaran a superar las irregularidades que causaban los santos griales. Mashu estaba tan solo unos pasos detrás de ella tratando de darle ánimo, Ritsuka esperaba poder convocar un servant eficiente esta vez, generalmente sus invocaciones habían resultado en espíritus menores y aunque le eran de gran ayuda necesitaba un servant de clase alta en esos momentos.

Hacerlos permanecer en Chaldea no era problema, una vez convocados se quedaban atados a Chaldea y podían permanecer en la realidad si no salían de la base, fuera de esta ella tenía que suministrarles energía para que no se desvaneciera, aunque tenía un límite que podía cubrir. El principal problema era convocarlos satisfactoriamente ya que muchas veces los servant no respondían a su llamado y gastaba demasiada magia tratando de invocar por lo que no podía hacerlo muy seguido.

 _Hierro y Plata como base._

 _Piedras y el Archiduque de Pactos como cimientos._

 _Mi maestro Schweinorg como ancestro._

 _Las puertas cardinales se cierran._

 _Comienza desde la corona y sigue el camino bifurcado que te lleva al reino._

 _Llena,llena,llena,llena,llena._

 _Repítelo cinco veces._

 _Pero cuando cada uno este lleno, destrúyelo._

 _Preparado._

 _Te lo ordeno, ven a mí._

 _Tu espada controlará mi destino._

 _Siguiendo las normas del Santo Grial, responde si aceptas mi voluntad y razón._

 _Juro aquí que seré todo lo bueno del mundo eterno._

 _Que expondré todo el mal del mundo eterno._

 _Por los siete cielos que acogen tres poderosas palabras, ven a mi desde el círculo del balance._

 _¡Protector Del Equilibrio!_

—Nombre código: Heroína X. Soy una servant convocada para tratar el problema reciente del número cada vez mayor de Sabers que aparecen. Encantado de conocerte.

Ritsuka cayo de rodillas cansada por la cantidad de magia que gasto y con la boca abierta miró a la nueva servant convocada.

—¡Master lo logró! ¡Ha convocado satisfactoriamente un nuevo espíritu heroico! —comentó Mashu con suavidad poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su cansada amiga.

—¡Lo hice! —Ritsuka sonrio contente—¡Bienvenida a Chaldea Artu…!

Antes de que pudiera hablar la chica rubia la interrumpio de golpe.

—Esta presencia… ¡Esta aquí!

Sin que tuvieran tiempo de preguntarle a que se refería, la servant clase assassin ya había salido corriendo del lugar. Dejando sorprendidas a las dos chicas.

.

.

.

—Nee, nee Gil-kun ¿No piensas que Alex-san se veía bastante contento? —la joven Lily pregunto a la versión juvenil del rey de los héroes mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos de las instalaciones en dirección al comedor general.

—Eso es natural, Alexander es alguien a quien parece gustarle aprender muchas cosas así que se emocionó cuando Zhuge Liang dijo que podía enseñarle historia de china, además técnicamente esos dos son muy buenos amigos tanto en el pasado como ahora, a pesar de que como Lord El-Melloi II fuera el master de Rider creo que está feliz haber sido convocado y poder ver nuevamente a Iskandar… aunque sea una versión más juvenil de él.

Gilgamesh explicó a la joven Arturia.

—Tienes razón, pero… ¿Por qué crees que Alex-san se materializo en su forma más joven? Para empezar que nosotros podamos ser convocadas ya es bastante raro, incluso si soy lo mismo que Arturia-san no soy la misma persona, pero tengo todos sus recuerdos.

—Yo preferiría no tener los recuerdos de ese Goldie—murmuró Gil con cierto malestar.

No había motivos para que Lily o Ko-Gil existieran, pero en ese mundo ambos habían podido ser convocados por Ritsuka y aun así no eran lo mismo que sus yo mayores, si no que eran una existencia separada pero compartían recuerdos de las anteriores guerras santas en las que se había visto envueltos. Aquello hizo a Gil sentirse irritado por la forma de actuar de su yo más asalto, cierto, no siempre se comportó como un idiota, pero parecía que en cada guerra seguía se las arreglaba para molestar a Saber y le era bastante molesto saber que el mismo lastimaría a Lily en el futuro cuando ahora mismo se llevaban tan bien.

Pero como dijo Lily, lo mejor era no preocuparse por sus otros yo, ellos eran los que existían en ese momento y siendo así él no la lastimaría.

—¡Giiiiiiiiil-kun! —alguien a lo lejos grito su nombre con alegría tal que le hizo sentir escalofríos pues reconocía perfectamente esa voz.

Acercándose a toda velocidad una figura sumamente familiar se acercaba por los pasillos de Chaldea.

—¡Gil-kun, no puedo creer que estés aquí! —dándole un abrazo sumamente efusivo la rubia finalmente reparo en la existencia de Lily y seguidamente se lanzó a abrazarla también—¡Lily!

—¡Heroine X-san me alegro de que nuestra master lograra invocarla!

—¡Si! ¡Llegue hoy a Chaldea y de inmediato sentí sus presencias así que vine corriendo para confirmar! —soltando a la chica nuevamente abrazo al pequeño rey de babilonia apretándolo como si fuera un oso de peluche para dormir—Es maravilloso encontrarlos aquí, a ti principalmente Gil-kun, hay muchas clases saber para eliminar, pero qué bueno que eres archer, no te preocupes a ti no te lastimare.

—Ya me esta… lastimando—el rubio apenas pudo comentar asfixiándose por el abrazo de la rubia mayor.

—Ehh… X-san… ¡Gil-kun… Gil-kun se ahoga! —con nerviosismo Lily se hizo ver a su homóloga que el joven rey estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Dándose cuanta de la fuerza que aplico la misteriosa heroína soltó al niño y retrocedió dándole su espacio a ambos rubios. Gilgamesh cayó al suelo y Lily no persona tempo sosteniéndolo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—También me alegra verla señorita X—sobándose el cuello Ko-Gil se puso de pie con ayuda de Lily.

—Jeje, perdón, es solo que estaba muy emocionada, Gil-kun es tan lindo que provoca en mi ganas de abrazarlo todo el día.

—Así que esto es lo que causa un Carisma A+ y un Encanto juvenil C en alguien sin habilidad de resistencia mágica…—murmuro Lily.

—Como toda Arturia tengo algo de resistencia mágica, aunque no tan desarrollada—dijo de alguna extraña manera orgullosa de ser una Arturia—El encanto y carisma no tienen nada que ver, Gil-kun es una versión de Gilgamesh muy afable y tierna, es imposible no quererlo. Ah, sí tan solo tu estúpida versión adulta fuera un poco más como tu—se lamentó la pobre chica.

Gilgamesh sonrió un poco forzado, las atenciones de heroine x a su persona no eran especialmente delicadas. Sabía que de alguna extraña manera esa versión de Arturia tenía un crush con él y odiaba a muerte a su versión adulta lo que le hacia un poco complicado interactuar con ella pues de las pocas veces que habían convivido ella siempre actuaba muy impredecible a su alrededor.

—Eh… ah bueno, ya que estas aquí ¿Por qué no comes con nosotros X-san? Nos dirigíamos al comedor principal, como eres nueva podemos mostrártelo y comer un poco, después si quieres podemos mostrarte el lugar ¿Verdad Gil-kun?

El joven rey se las arregló para ocultar su desagrado a la idea sonriendo forzosamente.

—Ah… si…

No era que no le agradara X-san pero ella era… demasiado cariñosa con él aun cuando generalmente, como la mayoría de las versiones adultas de Lily, debía ser un poco más seria.

En el comedor general varios otros espíritus heroicos estaban tomando el almuerzo. X pudo observar a Da Vinci, Shekepeare, Christian Andersen y Merlin conversando muy animadamente mientras que en otra mesa tres versiones de Cú Chulain, Fergus y su maestra parecían divertirse tomando sake. Hubo más servants que a Heroine le parecieron de menor importancia y por suerte no había otra Saber a la vista o probablemente hubiera iniciado una pelea.

—Parece que hoy es miércoles de espagueti, iré por unos platos para los tres, elijan una mesa.

—¡Espera Lily…!

Gilgamesh estiro la mano viéndola alejarse con pesadumbre para murmurara un muy débil "no me dejes solo con ella…"

—Entonces Gil-kun ¿Dónde nos sentaremos? —ella sonrió de forma alegre así que con cautela Gilgamesh trato de retroceder un par de pasos antes de que la rubia decidiera atacarlo con abrazos.

—Antes que nada…—se fijó a su alrededor algo nervioso enfocando su vista a la mesa de casters donde ellos conversaban placidamente—¡Ah sí! Eres una Arturia Pendragon después de todo ¿Por qué no vas a saludar a Merlin mientras busco una mesa?

—Bueno, ciertamente soy una versión del rey Arturo pero… mi yo de ahora tiene una relación nula con Merlin… pero que la master pudiera invocarlo…

—Vamos ve a saludarlo mientras busco una mesa—el pequeño rey la empujo hacia la mesa de los caster—Hey Merlin, mira quien llegó hoy a Chaldea.

El pobre peliblanco fue tomado por sorpresa e instintivamente se puso nervioso mientras Ko-Gil huía del lugar como si fuese una escena del crimen.

—Arturia…—al ver la mirada fría de la joven agregó el sufijo san—Vaya es una sorpresa que fueras invocada… y además en clase assassin.

—¡Soy clase saber ¿Acaso no vez mi espada?! —con ligera irritación ella desenfundo Excalibur apuntando al travieso mago que solo levanto las manos sonriendo nerviosamente.

—Si, si, lo veo… eto… ¿Bienvenida a Chaldea?

Guardando nuevamente su espada sagrada la rubia suspiro.

—Supongo que tan bien me da gusto verte Merlin, bien, iré a comer con Lily y Gil-kun, nos vemos.

Viéndola retirarse el mago de las flores se dejó caer en la mesa.

—Ya, ya, no fue un encuentro tan malo ¿Verdad Merlin? —Da Vinci intento consolarlo palmeando su cabeza—Te las habías arreglado para esquivar a la Saber Arturia y a sus otras versiones ya era momento de que te la toparas cara a cara.

—No sé porque sigues diciendo que tu relación con el rey de los caballeros es complicada—comentó Andersen—Yo veo que te llevas bien con su versión más joven.

Ciertamente con Lily no tenía ningún problema, pero pese a que ella mantuviera los recuerdos del rey Arturo no había vivido esos sucesos en carne propia y por lo tanto no había sufrido realmente como la versión Saber mayor. Heroine X era algo similar pero dado que era considerada una versión futurista de Saber tuvo que haber vivido como el rey Arturo en algún punto ya que ella de igual forma era una Pendragon.

—Bueno con Arturia adulta es un tanto más complicado—finalmente Merlin hablo—fui su consejero, pero también le puse algún par de trampas tratando de probarla, mis métodos para entrenarla llegaron a ser muy duros e influí bastante en su destino… sin quererlo, la deje sola en la batalla de Camilan así que pensé que después de tanto me acabaría odiando, sigo sintiendo culpa de todo el infortunio que recayó sobre ella… ¡No estaba preparado para confrontarla! —lloró infantilmente el mago.

—Ven, vamos—Da Vinci lo jalo del brazo para levantarlo.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó el peliblanco notando que también el otro caster se ponía de pie.

—A beber Sake con los Cú para que así ahogues tus penas—contesto la castaña.

—¿Andersen puede beber tambien?

—Bastardo—murmuró el peliazul entre dientes debido a la burla del mago de las flores.

Gilgamesh agradecía que el servicio de Chaldea fuera lo suficientemente rápido como para que Lily regresara justo segundos después de que Heroine X lo encontrara sentado en una mesa cercana a la entrada sur del comedor general.

—Bien ¿Por qué no nos cuentas sobre el Servant Universe? Supongo que las cosas son distintas por ahí.

—Bueno realmente no es muy interesante, el Servant Universe siempre está en constante movimiento, pero ya no tenía más misiones antes de ser invocada así que venir aquí es un alivio. De hecho gracias a esto pude librarme de cierta persona molesta—comentó la rubia frunciendo el ceño de tan solo recordar—Como sea, oh, ¿porque no mejor me cuentan sobre ustedes? solo nos hemos topado unas cuantas veces fuera de Chaldea pero ahora tenemos tiempo para convivir. Comencemos con lo que les gusta.

—¿Cosas que me gustan? ... Festivales de aldeas, cuidar de caballos... ¿Qué hay de ti Gil-kun? —preguntó Lily.

Sintiéndose algo presionado por la mirada expectante de Heroine X, Ko-Gil no tuvo realmente mucho tiempo para escoger sus palabras, estaba tan ensimismado que apenas notó a dos figuras familiares entrar al comedor general acercándose a ellos.

—Al menos, si se trata de mujeres, me gustan mujeres maduras y tranquilas.

—Vaya, eso es un cumplido, a mi también me gustan los niños lindos y tiernos—con una sonrisa cálida la versión Lancer de Arturia Pendragon hizo notable su presencia haciendo a los tres rubios voltear a verla.

Pero ella no había llegado sola. A su lado una versión Caster de Gilgamesh mataba con la mirada a su yo menor. Ambos recién llegados se sentaron en la mesa con sus bandejas de comida no sin que antes caster le diera una advertencia al joven rey de babilonia.

—Ni lo pienses, esta versión de Arturia es mía—declaró con solemnidad conteniéndose de lanzarse a matar a Ko-Gil como seguramente lo haría su versión Archer.

El pequeño rey sonrió con nerviosismo, ciertamente la versión lancer de Arturia entraba más que perfectamente en la descripción de su mujer ideal puesto que esta era más calmada, reservada, sensata, madura en muchos sentidos y aspectos y además de eso era hasta más calida que su versión Saber. Agradeció que la versión Caster de si mismo también fuera más calmada o el infierno se desataría en ese comedor.

Ante las palabras de Gilgamesh adulto la joven de la lanza sagrada solamente rio divertida. Para nadie quedaba claro si había algún tipo de relación entre caster y lancer pero parecía la única versión de Arturia, además de Lily, que no discutía o peleaba con algún Gilgamesh.

—Ya… ya veo… así que te gustan más maduras Gil-kun—con tristeza y decepción, a punto de romper a llorar Lily tocaba su busto haciendo evidente la diferencia de "madurez" entre ella y su versión lancer.

—Nunca me lo espere de ti Gil-kun—comento Heroine X acariciando la espalda de aquella saber en un intento por consolarla.

—¡No, no era eso a lo que me refería! —con nerviosismo movió las manos enérgicamente tratando de negar el malentendido.

Por primera vez Ko-Gil no sabía qué hacer y caster no parecía inclinado a ayudarlo como usualmente lo hacía, él y lancer habían comenzado a disfrutar su comida en silencio.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una reunión de reyes?

Y así Ko-Gil no pudo más que maldecir su suerte, la estúpida regla de oro parecía ser más útil en su yo adulto.

—¡Bastardo! ¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?! —desempuñando su espada a punto al Gilgamesh Archer recién llegado—¡Creí haberte dejado en el cuadrante gamma antes de que me invocaran Cosmo emperador!

—No me digas que la persona de la cual nos dijo que se había librado…—Lily no necesito terminar la frase pues Ko-Gil se lo confirmo.

—Asi es, probablemente fue otra versión de Gilgamesh.

—¡Voy a cortarte en pedacitos! ¡Ex….!—

—¡No, espera X-san! ¡No uses tu Noble phantasm…!

—¡Calibur!

—Aquí…—Lily no pudo terminar su frase a tiempo antes de que una gran explosión de poder fuera generada.

.

.

.

Dirigiéndose al comedor común Enkidu y Arturia pudieron escuchar la explosión y se miraron el uno al otro para luego salir corriendo a verificar que había pasado.

Al llegar ahí el panorama que se les presento fue un terrible desastre con Gilgamesh Archer riéndose mientras combatía con Heroine X, muchos servant desmayados por todos lados, lancer y caster comiendo como sin nada dentro de una burbuja protectora mientras Lily y Ko-Gil trataban de ayudar a los involucrados en la explosión.

—¡Master! —al fijar su vista a la derecha los recién llegados se toparon con Ritsuka y Mashu.

La peliroja había caído de rosillas por segunda vez en el día riendo de manera un tanto espelúznate.

—Al doctor Roman no le gustara esto jejejeje—al final su risa se convirtió en llanto mientras Mashu, Arturia y Enkidu trataban de consolarla.

Ritsuka se regañó a si misma internamente, debió saber que si assasin se topaba con Gilgamesh ese tipo de cosas acabarían pasando, como cuando recién llego Alter, o Rider o Archer Arturia… todas ellas habían terminado causando en gran desastre y ella acabo siendo reprendida por el doctor Roman por no haber podido controlar sus Servants.

.

.

.

Continuara (¿?)


	4. Servant Class 19 (Mordred)

Chaldea Stories (La llegada de Mordred)

—Saber. Mi nombre es Mordred ¿Esta mi padre aquí? —hablando con su usual efervescencia la servant de armadura reluciente se presentó así misma ante su nueva ama.

Ritsuka no pudo más que mirar con sorpresa, no esperaba poder invocar a Mordred, de hecho, se había resignado a fallar al tratar de convocar algún servan, así que con ánimos muy bajos se encamino a la sala de invocación. Esta vez no contaba con la compañía de Mashu como era usual ya que ella estaba ayudando a Arturia a entrenar. Sin embargo, Gilgamesh quien parecía aburrido decidió acompañarla a la sala de invocación con la excusa de que tenía curiosidad de ver si esta vez lograba exitosamente convocar un servant de rango decente.

Lo cierto era que en secreto llevaba consigo un fragmento de la mesa redonda que había negociado con Lord El-Melloi para asegurar que su master lograra invocar como mínimo a alguno de los caballeros de la mesa redonda pues había escuchado a Saber un poco melancólica acerca de Britania y pensó que con la llegada de alguno de sus camaradas ella se alegraría.

—Hou, así que el mocoso de Saber ha venido a Chaldea, muy bien, no era lo que esperaba, pero servirá—el rey de los héroes comentó con orgullo de que su plan hubiera funcionado.

—¡Mi rey! ¡por favor acompáñeme más seguido a hacer invocaciones! —Ritsuka rogó al rubio.

—Hmp, esta fue una ocasión especial mestiza, no esperes mi ayuda nuevamente.

—¡¿Y tú quién rayos eres?! —preguntó Mordred quitándose el casco.

—Como eres el hijo de Saber supongo que también serás mi hijo, puedes llamarme "Gilgamesh-sama" hasta que tu "padre" se case conmigo—dándole palmaditas en la cabeza el rubio sonrió complacido.

Ella era muy parecida a la mujer que llamaba padre así que el rey estaba en gran medida satisfecho con su presencia. Sabía bien de la historia entre Saber y su hija, pero él no odiaba a ninguno de los personajes que formaron parte de la leyenda del rey Arturo, porque después de todo, aun las personas que estaban bajo su mando o las que se le revelaron formaban parte de su historia y la habían convertido en lo que ahora era.

Debido al tiempo que había pasado junto con Saber en Chaldea, sabía que ella tampoco odiaba a su hija- De hecho, lo que más le preocupaba era que no sabía de qué manera actuar frente a Mordred. Le pareció interesante ver ese tipo de lazo, después de todo lo más cercano al concepto familia que Gilgamesh conocía era su amistad con Enkidu a quien consideraba un hermano.

—No le hagas caso, este Goldie es solamente un pretendiente de Arturia-san, le gusta acosarla y es bastante molesto cuando de ella se trata—entrando a la sala de invocación, Ko-Gil habló haciendo notar su presencia—Un gusto conocerte, yo también soy Gilgamesh pero puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa si Goldie comienza a molestarte.

—¡Bastardo que haces tu aquí! —la versión adulta del rey de babilona riñó a su yo infantil.

—He, solo me dio curiosidad, usualmente ignoras a los nuevos servant, de hecho, has desairado muchas veces a nuestra master cuando te ha invitado a presenciar una invocación y de la nada te encuentro en este lugar… Alexander me dijo que había visto a Lord El-Melloid entregarte algo… ya veo… ¿Querías de alguna manera alegrar a Arturia-san verdad? —dijo en un tono burlón.

—¿No tienes algún otro lugar en donde molestar "enano"? —con irritación el rey de los héroes enfatizó la palabra "enano" haciendo enojar a Ko-Gil.

—No eres capa de aceptar algo tan sencillo ¿Acaso eres tsundere? De haber sabido que me convertiría en ti habría detenido mi crecimiento o me habría suicidado—sonriendo forzadamente el rubio menor estaba conteniendo su ira.

—Suicídate de una vez ¡Me ahorrarías el trabajo de acabar contigo! —abriendo varios portales apunto sus armas al pequeño rubio frente a él.

Borrando su angelical sonrisa, Ko-Gil entrecerró lo ojos con malicia convocando también varios portales a su alrededor.

—¡Si buscas pelea, adelante tirano! Enmendare el error que cometí al transfórmame en ti eliminándote.

Mordred no podía entender del todo lo que sucedía, pero el aura pura que despedía la versión joven del rey de los héroes era bastante agradable, a diferencia del rubio mayor que resultaba en cierta medida intimidante. Claro, esos fueron sus pensamientos hasta que vio cómo se apuntaban el uno al otro con sus propias armas, y llego a la conclusión de que ambos eran peligrosos. Pensó brevemente si debía intervenir, pero antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión la master la jalo del brazo sacándola consigo de la sala de invocación y cerro la habitación de manera electrónica.

—Eso estuvo cerca—Ritsuka suspiró aliviada de haberse librado del infierno que comenzaba a desatarse ahí adentro.

—Eh… master ¿Estará bien dejarlos ahí? —preguntó Mordred.

El pasillo retumbo habiendo evidente la gran cantidad de energía que ambos reyes desprendían dentro de aquella habitación.

—No te preocupes, las peleas entre Gil-kun y Gilgamesh-sama son bastante usuales…—con ligero nerviosismo la peliroja comentó tratando de restarle importancia al adulto—Por otro lado ¡Bienvenida a Chaldea Mordred! No creo tener tiempo de mostrarte todo el lugar, pero por ahora te mostrare el lugar donde los servant suelen entrenar ¿Te parece?

—Suena bien, de acuerdo.

.

.

.

Mientras iban de camino hacia donde estaba Mashu, Ritsuka le habló sobre lo básico de Chaldea, como toda servant, Mordred había sido convocada para ayudar a lidiar con las irregularidades que se presentaban. La rubia de la armadura aún seguía un poco desconcertada por la escena que presencio en la sala de invocación así que preguntó a su master acerca de esos dos.

—Mmm… No hay mucho que pueda decir sobre el rey… Gilgamesh-sama es un poco especial…

—Ese Goldie parece alguien muy irritante, hasta su versión juvenil parece odiarlo ¿Qué tipo de relación tiene con mi padre?

—Son novios

—¡¿QUUUUUÉ?!

La expresión en el rostro de la Saber fue suficiente para sacarle una risa a la peliroja.

—Perdón, no era cierto—se disculpó suprimiendo la gracia que aquello le había causado—Podríamos decir que Gilgamesh-sama y Arturia-san tienen su historia. Incluso antes de ser convocados aquí ellos se han topado más de una vez, el rey está muy interesado en ella. Puede que él sea arrogante con una personalidad muy difícil de tratar, pero ha cambiado mucho en el tiempo que ha estado aquí en Chaldea, parece gustarle este lugar y eso me alegra.

—Ese idiota dorado no me parece tan mala persona, pero el aura que despide es muy amenazadora…—admitió Mordred.

—Te entiendo, cuando recién lo convoque de hecho lo trate con cierto grado de temor, el rey de los héroes es de los espíritus heroicos más poderosos. Sin embargo, afortunadamente al convocarlo Enkidu y Arturia ya se encontraban aquí así que él se volvió un poco más estable …

Recordar como resulto convocar al rey de los héroes no era exactamente un buen recuerdo para Ritsuka, se podría decir que su invocación fue la más desastrosa en la historia de Chaldea, recibió muchos regaños del doctor Romman debido a eso, desde entonces el índice de caos en la organización había aumentado notablemente muy para su desgracia. Cuando Gilgamesh apenas llegó solo la lancer y la saber Arturia habían sido convocadas, así que todas las Arturias subsecuentes generaban caos al ser invocadas ya que el rey de los héroes era su principal objeto de ataque apenas ponían un pie en Chaldea.

—Tienes cara de haber recordado algo terrible…—comentó el caballero de la traición.

—Hehehe… más o menos. Bueno, no importa ya llegamos.

Abriendo las puertas de la amplia sala de entrenamiento, Ritsuka le mostro a su nueva servant una de las grandes maravillas de Chaldea. La sala de entrenamiento contaba con muchas secciones claramente visibles en donde más de un espíritu heroico odia entrenar libremente sin afectar al resto de sus compañeros. Era una mezcla de magia y tecnología lo que hacía posible aquello.

—¡Ah, Mashu! —saludando alegremente a su mejor amiga la peliroja saludo a shilder quien se encontraba con otras servants.

El caballero de la traición la siguió de cerca a Ritsuka solo para detenerse anonadada ante la majestuosa visión de una figura que le daba la espalda. La larga capa azul y la corona le hicieron darse cuenta inmediatamente de quien era la persona que se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

—¡P-padre! —exclamó la susodicha sorprendida pues no esperaba encontrarse con el rey de los caballeros tan pronto, no sabía cómo tratar con ella así que el nerviosismo comenzó a invadirla.

Casi le da un infarto al ver que esa Saber no era la única que se encontraba ahí.

—¿Otro padre? —diferencio esta vez a una versión juvenil de Arturia Pendragon.

—Ah sí, olvide decírtelo… hay convocadas muchas Arturias aquí. Oh y parece que todas se han reunido para entrenar—la master comentó por lo bajo.

—¡¿Todas?! —volteó a ver a la peliroja con nerviosismo—Pero… pero… aun no estoy preparada para…

—Mira, ahí está la Archer, la Rider, la Rider Santa Alter, la Alter, Lily y… aun no convoco a Heroine X pero creo que falta una Arturia por aquí.

—¡No! ¡No puedo con esto! ¡Hay demasiados padres! ¡Me voy!

—¿Eh? Espera… Mordred-san…

Antes de que Rituka pudiera detenerla la rubia ya había salido corriendo del lugar a toda prisa al tiempo que Mashu se acercaba a ella.

—Sempai… ¿Acaso esa era…?

—La saber de rojo… Mordred-san… si era ella—confirmó las sospechas de su amiga.

—¿Por qué salió corriendo tan rápido?

—Bueno supongo que si viera una reunión con varias versiones del padre que asesine también hubiera salido corriendo—comentó la peliroja.

—¿Les dirás a las Arturias que Mordred está aquí? —preguntó Mashu.

—No, mejor que lo descubran solas.

.

.

.

Los pensamientos de Mordred eran un caos mientras caminaba a paso rápido por los pasillos de Chaldea. Si, ella quería ver a su padre, pero el pánico la había invadido de inmediato ¿Qué podía decir? ¿O como podía actuar? No tenía ni idea de que hacer. Además, había muchas versiones de Arturia, si con un solo padre ya la invadían los nervios realmente no se podía imaginar interactuando con todos, sobre todo ¿Qué pasaría si su padre aún estaba algo enojado por haberlo asesinado?

Aunque Mordred había aceptado que su deseo era simplemente obtener la aceptación de su padre y convertirse en rey para comprenderlo mejor, en esos momentos quizás la misma Arturia estuviera resentida. No estaba preparada para mirar a su padre a la cara.

¿Cómo actuaria él? Solo verlo le decía que era probable que su padre actuara tan fríamente como siempre y entonces aquello seria desconcertante. Debía estar agradecida por tener una oportunidad para enmendar las cosas, pero hasta reunir el coraje suficiente prefería solo observar de lejos a su padre.

Tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos estaba que termino chocando con la espalda de alguien.

—Ah, discul…. ¡…! —al alzar su vista se topó con la mirada de unos intimidantes ojos de color tan rojo como la sangre.

—Por tu reacción supongo que antes te encontraste con mi versión Archer—astutamente dedujo el rey de Babilonia en su versión caster—Despreocúpate, no sé qué habrá hecho ese idiota, pero, aunque yo también soy "Gilgamesh" puedes considerarme una existencia completamente diferente.

—Oh, ya veo—relajándose la rubia dejo salir un suspiró y sonrió enérgicamente como le era usual—¡Mi nombre es Mordred!

—Así que eres el hijo de Arturia, quien diría que tú también llegarías a Chaldea—comentó dándole a la chica unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

El caballero de la traición se acarició la cabeza extrañada, la versión Archer del rey de los héroes había hecho lo mismo y no pudo evitar preguntarse si era algún tipo de costumbre entre ellos. Se imagino entonces que si se hubiera agachado frente a Ko-Gil este instintivamente le habría dado palmaditas en la cabeza.

—¿Quién llegó a Chaldea?

Mordred apenas se había dado cuenta de que Caster no se encontraba en el pasillo solo porque si, estaba a un lado de la puerta de una habitación de la que la versión lancer de Arturia acababa de salir, aparentemente Gilgamesh estaba esperándola.

—¡¿Padre?! —no solo no esperaba encontrarse con su padre si no que la sorpresa más que nada fue por la figura que ella tenía.

La versión lancer era muy despampánate.

—¡Hijo mío! Me alegra tanto verte en Chaldea.

El desconcierto para Mordred fue aún mayor cuando Arturia lancer la estrechó entre sus brazos. Las mejillas del caballero de la traición se tiñeron de rojo cuando se vio apretada en el pecho de su singular padre.

—Arturia, estas ahogándola—cruzado de brazos y con su usual tono inexpresivo caster comentó para después dar un suspiro.

—Ah, sí, lo siento—la libero finalmente sin soltarla en ningún momento, con delicadeza acomodo uno de los mechones de la joven sin dejar de mirarla con calidez y ternura—No pensé que realmente tuviera la oportunidad de verte Mordred ¿Has estado bien? ¿Recién llegaste a Chaldea, verdad? ¿Quieres que te mostremos el lugar? Gilgamesh y yo estábamos por salir ¿Por qué no vienes? Estoy segura de que te gustara estar aquí, hay muchas cosas interesantes ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres ir a comer primero?

La emoción era evidente en la dama de prominente figura, para ser una Arturia ella era en gran medida más expresiva que sus otras versiones a excepción de Lily. Por supuesto que mantenía un porte majestuoso y sereno digno de una reina madura, sin embargo, ahora mismo estaba dejando ver a todas luces su alegría. Gilgamesh, quien era siempre más calmado, puso una mano en el hombro de la mujer.

—Una cosa a la vez, estoy seguro de que Mordred también tiene muchas cosas de que hablar, pero trata de tomarlo con calma Arturia.

Recobrando la compostura, la mujer soltó a su hija y se aclaró la garganta enderezándose.

—Tienes razón, me deje llevar un poco. ¿Por dónde deberíamos empezar?

—Tengo una idea ¿Vienes con nosotros Mordred? —le preguntó caster a la Saber de armadura.

—Supongo…—contesto no muy convencida.

Sin ninguna otra opción disponible la rubia termino por aceptar, realmente no tenía nada que perder.

.

.

.

Caminando irritado por los pasillos de Chaldea, el rey de los héroes maldecía internamente, por culpa de su pelea con Ko-Gil había perdido su oportunidad de llevar a Mordred con Arturia. Y hablando de la susodicha, justamente se encontraba parada a lado de la entrada a una sala en particular, aquella que daba al vestíbulo de la biblioteca. Ella parecía estar observando algo y esto le causo curiosidad al rubio debido a que, era ligera, pero una sonrisa se formaba en los labios de su adorada Saber.

—Ko-Gil me lo dijo. Llevaste un fragmento de la mesa redonda a la invocación de la master para que pudiera convocar a alguno de mis caballeros ¿No es verdad?

Poniéndose a un lado del rey de los caballeros, Gilgamesh pudo observar que era lo que había causado esa sonrisa en el rostro de Saber. Frente a sus ojos vislumbró una escena que, jamás en la vida admitiría, le causo una sensación de calidez, envidia y añoranza.

Sentados en un sofá bastante cómodo estaban la versión caster del rey de los héroes y la versión lancer del rey de los caballeros. Cada uno apoyando la cabeza contra la del otro, tan profundamente dormidos que hacían a cualquiera que los viera sentir una pacifica calma. En medio de ellos con uno de los libros de caster sobre sus piernas, estaba Mordred tan dormida como lo estaban ambos reyes entre los que estaba.

Aparentemente caster había estado mostrándoles a Arturia y su hija algo en uno de sus libros mágicos y los tres habían terminado durmiéndose dando lugar a una escena que alguien fácilmente podía confundir con la de una familia conformada por los padres y la hija.

—Gracias Gilgamesh—la Arturia original dijo en voz baja—De alguna forma lograste traer a Mordred a Chaldea.

—Hump, solo tenía curiosidad de ver si esa mestiza lograba hacer una invocación decente esta vez, un fragmento de la mesa redonda es una reliquia muy antigua y de mucho valor, fue solo una coincidencia tenerla entre mis tesoros.

Ambos sabían que era una mentira, pero decidieron dejar las cosas así. Gilgamesh había abierto una ventana hacia la oportunidad de que madre e hija enmendaran las cosas y secretamente cada versión de Arturia le agradecía por ello.

.

.

.

Continuara (¿?)

Si nos ponemos a analizar los capítulos de Chaldea que he escrito este vendría siendo el numero uno y la llegada de Mordred el numero dos. Como estos son solo one-shots sin sentido no seguirán una cronología pero están relacionados unos con otros. ¿La llegada de que Servant les gustaría que escribiera?


	5. Servant Class 1 (Gilgamesh Caster)

Servant Class (La llegada de Gilgamesh Caster)

Chaldea Stories 1

—Caster, Gilgamesh. Me he manifestado de esta forma en respuesta a la crisis de Uruk. Definitivamente no es una respuesta a tu convocatoria. No te apegues demasiado, mestiza.

—No puede ser…—Ritsuka miraba anonadada sintiéndose cohibida ante la imponente presencia del rey frente a ella.

—Master lo logró—Mashu dijo contenta.

—Y después de que pensé que no podía volver a invocar algún otro servant, ah soy tan feliz—la chica casi llora de felicidad, el recién llegado por su parte suspiró un tanto fastidiado.

—Su majestad, sea bienvenido a Chaldea… si usted desea…

—Silencio mestiza, no requiero de tantas formalidades.

Ritsuka sabía bien que tratar con el legendario rey de los héroes era complicado, aunque su versión caster fuera considerablemente más tranquila que la versión Archer al estar recién convocado a afinidad del bond con él era cero. Gilgamesh continúo hablando.

—Con mi clarividencia he podido ver los motivos por los que fui invocado aquí en Chaldea, a menos que sea para una misión eviten el tener que hablarme—el rey de Uruk decretó saliendo de la habitación solo para chocar con una joven de resplandeciente cabello dorado. La figura familiar le hizo sentir una antigua nostalgia.

Algo que compartían los espíritus heroicos eran los recuerdos de sus otros yo, aunque él era Gilgamesh también era una existencia separada del rey de los héroes original. Sin embargo, mantenía los recuerdos de su yo egocéntrico, déspota y tirano, por lo que le era fácil reconocer a todo con el que alguna vez cruzo caminos y por ello la figura frente a él se le hizo conocida.

—Me disculpó, no me fije bien—la joven levantó la vista solo para toparse con la mirada sorprendida del rey de los héroes.

—Arturia…—después de un par de segundos se dio cuenta que la mujer frente a él no era realmente el rey de los caballeros, pero su rostro era muy similar—No… lo siento, te confundí con ella Nero.

Gilgamesh podía recordar claramente haber chocado armas con la saber roja durante la alianza que tuvo con Altera en Moon Cell, en ese entonces habían sido enemigos, pero actualmente ya no tenían motivos para pelear entre ellos por lo que tratarse como compañeros debía ser lo más natural, algo en lo que ambos reyes internamente estaban de acuerdo.

Ritsuka recientemente se había convertido en master en Chaldea, luego de todos los incidentes que obligaron al resto de los candidatos a master a entrar en hibernación ella y Mashu, apoyadas por el staff de Chaldea, eran las únicas que quedaban para hacerse cargo de las singularidades del mundo. Sin embargo, ella dos no eran suficientes para tal tarea y el doctor Romman preparó una sala especial para invocación donde cada que tuviera las reservas mágicas suficientes podría intentar convocar un servant y este podría ayudarle en las misiones y vivir en Chaldea.

Por supuesto que el proceso drenaba mucha de su energía mágica y las primeras tres veces ningún servant respondió a su convocatoria, en su cuarto intento el primer servant que respondió a su llamado fue Nero Claudios. Al invocarla se excedió con su energía y se vio obligada a reposar durante una semana. En su siguiente intento limito más su energía y Gilgamesh Caster era oficialmente el segundo servant que lograba convocar.

—¡Ah! ¡Quien diría que serias tú el nuevo integrante del equipo, y además invocado en tu clase caster! ¡Umu! ¡Definitivamente arrasaremos con las misiones teniéndote de nuestro lado compañero! ¡Qué alegría tener otro espíritu heroico aquí en Chaldea además de mí y Mashu! Aunque ella es más bien una demi servant… pero con nosotros tres bastara por ahora.

—Hmp, veo la mestiza es al menos competente como para poder invocar un rey y un emperador como sus primeros Servants, en ese caso considerare menos molesto trabajar con ella.

—¡Bien dicho! Ahora que somos tres servant podemos ir a cruzar quest sin ningún problema ¡En marcha socios! ¡Nuestra misión nos espera!

—¿Eh?

Antes de que Gilgamesh pudiera reprochar algo ya estaba siendo jalado atravesó de los pasillos por la ruidosa emperatriz seguido muy de cerca por la master y la demiservant.

.

.

.

Para Gilgamesh el tiempo paso muy rápido, las misiones que cumplía con Nero y Mashu le parecían relativamente fáciles, salvo por un par de excepciones, probablemente todo era gracias a la defensa impenetrable de la chiquilla de cabellos morados y al exorbitante poder de la Saber de roja. No lo admitía abiertamente, pero tenía cierto orgullo como espíritu heroico que le hacía enorgullecerse de que su master no fuera tan inepta como pensaba pues, en los días subsecuentes, Ritsuka había logrado convocar a varios Servants. Por supuesto, todos eran de rango menor, pero al menos Chaldea ya no se veía tan vacía como de costumbre, sin embargo el equipo principal que cumplía misiones seguían siendo ellos tres.

Nero era bastante activa y animada, de cierta forma amenaba el ambiente balanceando perfectamente el equipo. Gilgamesh por su personalidad calmada y levemente seria, por lo general se mantenía callado durante las misiones mientras que Mashu era bastante inexpresiva en general. Las personalidades de los tres convergían sin problemas en los quest haciendo que los lazos entre ellos y con la master se fortalecieran.

Lo curioso tanto para Mashu como para Ritsuka fue ver a Gilgamesh caster convivir sin problemas con la eufórica Nero Claudius, tal vez fuera porque ambos fueron gobernantes que alguna vez se consideraron tiranos o quizás porque hasta cierto punto compartían un pasado trágico. Cualquiera que fuera el motivo, aun cuando fueron enemigos, ambos parecían llevarse bien actualmente en Chaldea.

Pero de nueva cuenta, Nero era capaz de llevarse con todos, Gilgamesh en cambio decía no necesitar tales frivolidades. Fuera de Nero, él no hablaba ni le dirigía la palabra a nadie más, si lo hacía con Mashu o Ritsuka era generalmente por obligación. Aunque al principio no las consideraba dignas de ser escuchadas, con forme el lazo entre ellos se fue fortaleciendo Gilgamesh se hizo más amigable hasta el punto de dirigirles la palabra, pero seguía haciéndolo muy de vez en cuando.

El rey de los héroes realmente no tenía nada que decir.

Mashu fue la única que se dio cuenta de que él parecía especialmente reflexivo cuando miraba a Nero y aunque se preguntó muchas veces porque, jamás fue capaz de expresa esa duda.

La versión caster del rey de los héroes era una versión mucho más madura y reflexiva que su yo archer. Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo pensando sobre sus anteriores acciones porque se dio cuenta de que su actitud no era lo único que había madurado.

Cuando esa noche miró una figura observando por el gran ventanal hacia el bello cielo estrellado, el impulso de tocar aquellos cabellos dorados lo invadió repentinamente. Pero se detuvo a centímetros del cabello suelto de aquella emperatriz. No era ella.

—La Saber azul ciertamente es una persona formidable, compartimos rostro después de todo, así que es ella en quien no puedes evitar pensar ¿No es así Gilgamesh?

Nero se giró sonriendo cálidamente al rey de los héroes, como lo sospechaba, la saber roja de había dado cuenta de sus pensamientos, no debería sorprenderle. El rubio bajo la mano caminando hasta ponerse a la derecha de su compañera, alzó la vista para mirar al mismo cielo estrellado que había atrapado la mirada de la joven momentos antes.

—Soy sin lugar a duda el legendario rey de los héroes y a la vez una versión distinta a él. Soy un Gilgamesh que a través del tiempo maduro hasta convertirse en el soberano que siempre debí haber sido para mi pueblo. Mi visión del mundo y de las personas cambio… mirando atrás no puedo evitar odiar a ese yo inmaduro que hizo daño y actuó solo pensando en sí mismo. Al estar aquí me di cuenta de que mi amor también maduro y vino acompañado de la añoranza de su figura.

—De la forma en la que lo dices…—Nero reflexiono un poco sobre sus palabras—Suena como si consideraras mal tu antiguo concepto del amor ¿Es así? —preguntó curiosa.

—Él yo antiguo deseaba por sobre todas las cosas al rey de los caballeros, hacerla doblegarse ante mí, gozar de sus lágrimas y sufrimiento, hacerla mi esposa y darle los placeres y lujos más exquisitos que pudieran existir en la humanidad y deshacerme de ella cuando finalmente me aburriera. Ese concepto no es precisamente algo que pudiera ser llamado amor… distaba mucho de serlo, yo diría que más bien era una insana obsesión.

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

—Nadie puede decir que es amor realmente, o que forma tiene hay muchos tipos de amor y muchas formas de describirlo, puede ser tan cálido y suave o tan intenso y poderoso que podría llegar a quemarte. Todos tienen su propia manera de amar. Tú yo del pasado quizás fuera inmaduro, pero ¿Estaba realmente mal desear al rey de los caballeros al punto de disfrutar de sus lágrimas y sufrimiento?

—¿No lo estaba? —preguntó caster.

—Para Archer no, pero ¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Cómo podías tu saberlo? Para él eso era amor. Era un amor retorcido, pero a fin de cuentas era amor y no podemos decir que este mal si en ese entonces no conocías otra forma de amor. Desde la perspectiva de muchos ese amor estaba equivocado, pero ¿El tipo de amor que viste y recibiste en tu pasado no fue también la obsesión de una diosa? ¿Fuiste verdaderamente amado por alguien? ¿Hubo alguna mujer capaz de amarte por ti mismo en lugar de por tu posición o título? ¿Fue alguna de ellas capaz de enfrentarse a ti y hacerte ver que estabas equivocado? ¿Llegaste a considerar a alguna mujer digna de tu interés?

—Hasta ahora el rey de los caballeros ha sido la única mujer capaz de oponerse a mí con todo su espíritu, brillaba resplandecientemente al enfrentarme, como si un fuego se encendiera dentro de ella y ver esa llama arder causaba en mi un gran interés… me atrajo la luz de su alma—comentó Gilgamesh recordando la mirada de aquellos hechizantes ojos verdes que siempre lo desafiaban.

—Querías ver más de ello ¿No es así? Deseabas que cada una de sus expresiones fueran dirigidas a ti porque cuando se enfadaba su total atención recaía en ti.

Nero apretó una mano contra su pecho. Gilgamesh le prestó especial interés a esta acción de su compañera. Ella siempre era animada y feliz, pero parecía haberse puesto seria.

—Desde esa perspectiva no somos tan diferentes. Mi amor es egoísta, mi amor en general lo exige todo de la otra persona y solo hasta que yo pueda obtener, cada lagrima, gesto o risa… solo hasta entonces me siento satisfecha y siento la necesidad de devolver en igual o mayor cantidad aquello que me han dado. Si el odio es la única manera de llegar a quien amo, entonces haría que centrara toda esa emoción en mí y solo en mí, que esos ojos no miren a nadie más, que sus pensamientos se llenen solo de mi figura. Esa es mi forma de amar, tal vez este equivocada, pero en tanto yo lo llame amor eso es lo que es y lo que para mí representa. Eventualmente podría cambiar y volverse más maduro y profundo si esa otra persona me muestra el camino correcto para que este amor florezca, pero hasta entonces esta es la única forma que yo conozco de amar.

—Un amor así…—Gilgamesh sonrió—Un amor así es demasiado intenso… pero supongo que, para antiguos espíritus heroicos como nosotros, es la única forma de amor que pudimos conocer en vida. Los dos de nosotros que fuimos amados por el pueblo, pero nunca conocimos a alguien que nos mostrara su verdadero afecto.

La nostalgia en las palabras de Caster era completamente palpable.

—Tampoco pudimos desarrollar ese efecto hacia alguien más mientras vivíamos, en consecuencia, nuestro concepto de amor es algo retorcido ¿No es verdad? —ella rio grácilmente intentando animar el ambiente.

—Esa chica tampoco conoció el amor cuando estaba viva… me pregunto cuál será el concepto que tendrá Arturia Pendragon—Gilgamesh se preguntó mirando nuevamente a las estrellas.

—Quizás un día de estos podrás preguntárselo tú mismo—la saber roja lo animo.

—Quizás… Gracias por escucharme Nero.

La rubia amplió los ojos como platos, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Gilgamesh agradecer por algo. Ni aun cuando lo habían lastimado en una de las misiones y fue incapaz de defenderse le agradeció el haberle salvado la vida.

—¡Umu! ¡Para eso están los amigos!

.

.

.

Los días siguientes el rey de los héroes parece un poco menos intimidante que de costumbre. El aura de culpa que cargaba sobre sí mismo había sido despejada gracias a Nero.

Cada vez que Gilgamesh la miraba le recordaba a Saber y la culpa y arrepentimiento le inundaban de solo pensar lo que su antigua versión le había hecho. Se odiaba a sí mismo y se regañaba por pensar en ella. Sus sentimientos por Arturia Pendragon no solo habían madurado, también se habían vuelto más fuertes haciendo que sintiera que no tenía derecho a amarla.

La había herido, lastimado, y tratado de doblegar ¿Con que derecho podía afirmar que la amaba después de todo eso?

El perdonarse a sí mismo también era parte de avanzar, pero hasta hablar con Nero no había sido de capaz de dar ese paso al frente. Finalmente había superado aquella sensación de malestar y desconcierto.

Finalmente, podía decir sin culpa ni pena que lo que sentía por Arturia era amor.

No solo ahora, en el pasado o incluso en el futuro, estaba seguro de que así existieran mil versiones de sí mismo, todos y cada uno de ellos…

Indudablemente…

Se enamorarían de ella.

Todo lo que restaba era pedirle perdón por el daño que le había hecho.

Aun si ella lo odiaba, o si ella no le correspondía, esos sentimientos no iban a cambiar se mantendrían perpetuos e indelebles a través del tiempo y el espacio siempre guiándolos hacia esa maravillosa persona.

El rey de los caballeros había ganado su corazón sin siquiera intentarlo, no fue su belleza o encanto, tras pensarlo mucho tiempo llegó a la conclusión de que no tenia que haber un porque, había miles de razones para amarla.

Ella era una luz cálida que lo atraía, sus ideales, su forma de ser, su temple y su determinación, cada uno de esos atributos no hacía más que hacerla más perfecta de lo que ya era. El rey de los héroes necesitaba a su lado alguien que lo confrontara, alguien que estuviera a su altura y fuera digna de su afecto y ese alguien no podía ser otra que el legendario rey de los caballeros que gobernaba con justicia empuñando una espada sagrada avanzando con la frente en alto a través de cualquier adversidad que se le pusiera en frente.

Si tuviera la oportunidad de verla nuevamente entonces le diría…

Sus pensamientos se congelaron y todo su cuerpo se detuvo como si el tiempo mismo hubiera parado repentinamente su avance.

Una espalda familiar y distante fue lo que sus ojos visualizaron con sorpresa. Lentamente aquella figura se giró al detectar su presencia.

—Me pareció sentir un aura familia, así que eras tu Gilgamesh.

La voz amable de esa mujer hizo su pecho latir de manera irregular, más que su presencia, el rey de los héroes estaba intrigado por la forma en la que el rey de los caballeros se había materializado.

Frente a él, con un porte digno de una reina y emanando amabilidad y calidez, se encontraba la versión Lancer de Arturia Pendragon.

Y entonces Gilgamesh supo que fuera lancer, rider o archer, mientras fuera Arturia Pendragon, sus sentimientos hacia ella seguirían intactos.

.

.

.

 **Continuara (¿)**

 **Iba a escribir sobre Arthur llegando a Chaldea pero simplemente no pude evitarlo, esto vino a mi y me dije, tengo que escribirlo. Este vendría siendo, en orden cronológico, el primer one-shot de la serie de Chaldea Stories, cada una de las Chaldea Stories se centrara en la llegada de alguna de las versiones de Gilgamesh o Saber y como conviven entre ellos, si me apetece o me aportan alguna idea de algún servant puede que también le haga su capitulo de llegada.**

 **No todas las versiones de Gilgamesh y saber se pueden invocar en Chaldea y como necesito Gils para cubrir la demanda de Sabers pues habrán algunos Gilgamesh extra. Por ejemplo Cosmo Gilgamesh (Assesin) que será del mismo universo de Heroine X, o Alter Gilgamesh (Ruler) para mi saber Alter, Gilgamesh fem también y obvio un Gil rider surfista.**

 **El siguiente si será el one-shot de Arthur centrándonos también en Alter Gil y Alter saber.**


	6. Servant Class 22 (Arthur Pendragon)

Servant Class (La llegada de Arthur Pendragon)

Chaldea Stories

—Soy saber, un servant que te protegerá a ti y al mundo.

Cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca del encapuchado fue cuestión de segundos antes de que Ritsuka saltara de alegría gritando feliz y emocionada. Era bastante obvio para todos los presentes quien era el recién llegado a Chaldea.

—Ya veo, otro rey de los caballeros ha hecho acto de presencia—una voz de mujer neutra comentó con sumo desinterés.

Arthur se quitó la capucha que ocultaba su rostro y dirigió curioso la mirada a la susodicha y a su peculiar acompañante. Fue capaz de reconocer inmediatamente a una versión Alter de su homologo femenino más no al hombre que estaba parado a un lado de ella pese a que sus rasgos le eran inusualmente familiares. Antes de inspeccionar con más detenimiento al otro servant, en cuestión de segundos, su atención fue de nueva cuenta a la joven que acababa de convocarlo.

—No puedo creer que de verdad lo logr…—antes de poder terminar su oración victoriosa, la joven peliroja se quedó sin energía cayendo de rodillas exhausta—Parece que invocar a Arthur agotó mi reserva mágica.

—¡Master! ¿Se encuentra bien? —Mashu se apresuró a ayudarla a levantarse antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiera hacer algún movimiento.

La poca energía que Ritsuka tenía se había ido cuando festejo la llegada del nuevo servant. Arthur aun no hacia movimiento alguno, la presencia ligeramente oscura de los otros dos servant en la sala aun lo tenía un poco intrigado, especialmente la del rubio de piel morena y ojos rojos como la sangre, de alguna manera su esencia era claramente la de alguien corrompida por el grial.

—Rey Arthur, a nombre de mi master le damos la bienvenida a Chaldea. En este momento ella no se siente bien, pero ellos se encargarán de mostrarle el lugar y guiarlo a través de las instalaciones—comentó la demi servant refiriéndose obviamente a Alter y su acompañante.

—Estaré recuperada tan pronto tome una siesta, no se preocupen, nos vemos luego—se despidió Ritsuka apoyada en el hombro de su querida amiga.

Los tres servant en la sala vieron a la pelirroja retirarse siendo medio cargada por Mashu quien con suavidad la regañaba por excederse nuevamente con sus invocaciones.

—Mi nombre es Gilgamesh, servant clase Ruler.

Si Arthur no fuera plenamente capaz de controlar sus expresiones faciales su desconcierto y sorpresa habrían sido muy evidentes, aun así, la ligera mueca en su rostro indicaba su asombro ante tal revelación. Viéndolo en retrospectiva no debía ser extraño que existiera una versión alterna de Gilgamesh corrompida por el grial, sin embargo, era completamente distinto a lo que se esperaba de él y lo más extraño fue que se tratara de un clase Ruler. A diferencia de Arturia Alter, Gilgamesh tenía un aura mucho más afable que la de su yo original, aunque ninguno de los dos dejaba de emanar cierta oscuridad característica de la corrupción del grial.

—Debido al reciente incremento de Servants aquí en Chaldea, hacemos turnos para darle el recorrido de bienvenida a los recién llegados Alter y yo te mostraremos el lugar. Por favor acompáñanos.

—Claro… me parece bien—comentó Arthur esta ves haciendo evidente lo incomodo que era escuchar de la boca de Gilgamesh la palabra "por favor".

.

.

.

Él sabía que había varias otras versiones del rey de los caballeros además de sí mismo, tenía la vaga noción de la existencia de Arturia gracias a Merlin, sus conocimientos sobre ella se ampliaron tan pronto puso un pie en Chaldea. Al ser invocado cada servant obtenía el conocimiento de su misión, así como las memorias básicas de sus otros yo existentes y era por ello que a pesar de no conocer en persona a la Saber Azul él sabía perfectamente que era de su versión femenina. No solo eso, Arthur también estaba al tanto de los servants que su homóloga había conocido y por consecuente sabia de la tensión que ella tenía con el Gilgamesh de esa dimensión.

Fue algo extraño saber que el rey de los héroes estaba encaprichado con su yo mujer, pero ahondando más en sus recuerdos, resultaba que de una manera extraña también era bastante lógico. Ya había conocido un par de Gilgamesh en el pasado, parecía que no importaba el tiempo u espacio siempre terminaría topándose con el rey de los héroes en esa u otras dimensiones, incluso su versión femenina se vio obligada a combatir contra él en dos distintas guerras. No solo ella, Heroine X también tenía su historia con el cosmo emperador dorado y al mismo tiempo con el infante Gil.

Inevitablemente recordó al Gilgamesh que conoció durante la guerra del santo grial de la que fue participe. El Archer que Arturia conocía era un poco mayor que el Archer con el que el joven Pendragon combatió, de hecho, no le calculaba más de unos 18 años. La única cosa que se mantenía inmutable entre ambos Archers era el interés nulo hacia el santo grial pues mientras que los dos lo proclamaban como suyo ninguno tenía intenciones de participar en la guerra para obtener su deseo, proto Archer había declarado que su único objetivo era pelear para demostrar su fuerza, algo que secretamente Arthur envidió pues para los caballeros no había gloria mejor que un combate justo y salir de este victorioso.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos de Chaldea una voz capturó poderosamente la atención del joven rey de los caballeros, se detuvo curioso antes de atravesar la puerta a su izquierda llamando así la atención de sus guías quienes se miraron entre si antes de seguirlo. Como toda chaldea, las habitaciones eran en si una dimensión del bolsillo, podían guiarlos a hermosos parajes o lugares aptos para entrenamiento por lo que Arthur y los otros dos servants terminaron en una colina a unos cuantos metros de tres peculiares rubios.

—Necesitas concentrarte más hija mía, inténtalo de nuevo—Arturia lancer bajaba de su caballo para ayudarle a Mordred a levantarse después de derribarla en un duelo de lanzas. Como las justas que continuamente se organizaban en Camelot.

—Debes reforzar tu defensa antes de atacar descuidadamente—Gilgamesh Caster aconsejó acercándose a ambas rubias para inspeccionar si acaso el caballero de la traición no había salido herido.

—Pensé que era la voz de Merlin, olvidé por completo que en esta dimensión es hombre—comentó Arthur al sentir a los dos alters acercarse detrás él mientras miraba la conmovedora escena de Caster y Lancer tratando de animar a Mordred.

No debía haberle sorprendido encontrar lindo a su hijo de esa dimensión, verlo entrenando con Arturia le traía viejas memorias de sí mismo. Aunque su historia con Mordred era igual de complicada que la de su yo femenino, a decir verdad, Arthur no odiaba a su hijo. De hecho, al igual que Saber, se arrepentía de no haber encontrado la forma de arreglar las cosas con él mientras estaba vivo.

—Si quieres ver a ese mago idiota a estas horas debería estar en su club de lectura con Andersen, Alice y Shakespeare—le dijo Alter.

—¿Tienen un club de lectura? —preguntó el rey de los caballeros con algo de asombro.

—Hay tantos clubs que no lo creerías, creo que incluso hay uno hecho por el bastardo dorado y su ideología del "placer". Aunque decir verdad solo se junta a tomar vino con otros reyes—Arturia hizo evidente su desdén hacia Gilgamesh haciendo a Arthur preguntarse porque si lo odiaba tanto estaba ahí dándole un recorrido a lado de la versión Alterna del rey de los héroes.

—Antes de que continuamos con el recorrido deberíamos ir a comer, es pasado medio día así que ya deben estar sirviendo la merienda—sugirió Gilgamesh.

—No es mala idea—Arthur siguió a sus guías, pero antes de dejar la colina dio un último vistazo a los servants.

Caster Gilgamesh estaba acomodando un mechón de cabello de Arturia lancer mientras esta le sonreía con calidez. ¿Estaban esos dos en una relación? Quiso preguntarles a sus guías quienes caminaban a una moderada distancia por delante de él, pero antes de ser capaz de emitir palabra alguna, cayó en cuenta de algo que había omitido durante todo el recorrido.

Alter no paraba de mirar fijamente a Gilgamesh, no lo había notado hasta ese momento debido a que el rey de los héroes por lo general caminaba a la delantera con él, pero anteriormente había sentido la mirada penetrante de la rubia. Ahora entendía que realmente no los veía a ambos, si no solamente a Gilgamesh.

Lo miraba como si estuviera esperando algo.

Aun Arturia no era alguien tan observadora como lo era su homologo masculino, por lo tanto, incluso su versión alter no se habría dado cuenta de la especial atención que Arthur comenzaba a poner en ella. Tal y como era su naturaleza, la curiosidad lo llevó a querer preguntar y lo habría hecho si justo en ese momento no hubieran llegado a su destino.

—Aquí es el comedor, todos los servant vienen por comida de vez en cuando. Al ser invocados en Chaldea, aunque comer no sea una necesidad como servants, lo que sirven en esta cafetería logra reponer nuestra energía mágica—le informó Gilgamesh—Si gustas puedes…

—¡No puedo creer que fuiste convocado aquí Arthur!

Aquella voz animada paralizó por completo al joven rey de los caballeros, conocía muy bien a quien pertenecía, pero jamás pensó volver a verla en su vida, después de todo por culpa de una de las jugarretas de Merlin había terminado en una dimisión alterna a la suya y ahí conoció a tan peculiar personaje que no era otro más que la reina de Mesopotamia. Una semi diosa con una actitud fresca, altanera y soberbia que de ninguna manera le hacían perder su encanto de dama.

Merlín le había dicho "Debes aprender que ser tan caballeroso podría traerte problemas" y luego de que Arthur reprochara diciéndole que su deber como hombre era ayudar a damiselas en peligro la maga de las flores lo termino enviando con la damisela más problemática que había conocido.

La reina de Uruk estaba en una misión suicida en busca de la inmortalidad y belleza eterna. Al principio Arthur pensó en ella como una chica caprichosa y presumida, pero al pasar de la convivencia entre ellos, mientras fungía de su protector, se dio cuenta de que no era más que una chica herida añorando algo que los dioses le habían arrebatado: su querida amiga Enkidu. A pesar de todo, la mujer se mantuvo firme y orgullosa hasta el final de la misión, incluso cuando perdió aquello por lo que había emprendido su búsqueda ella solo rio grácilmente.

Ese día curiosamente Proto Gil y Proto Cú se hallaban ahí en el comedor almorzando junto con la versión femenina de Gilgamesh. Platicaban de cosas sin sentido hasta que la rubia exuberante calló de inmediato sonriendo con satisfacción antes de levantarse de la mesa sin decir nada y salir corriendo a la entrada del comedor general.

Segundos después ambos servant comprendieron el motivo de su repentina e inesperada acción. Proto Cú elogio internamente la rapidez de esa mujer, quien en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo se había tirado encima de Arthur Pendragon para violarlo a besos, la expresión en la cara de Proto Gil fue todo un poema, no a diario veías a tu yo femenino besuquear activamente a quien fue tu enemigo.

Arthur parecía pedir auxilio ante el ataque cariñoso de Gilgamesh pero ninguno de los dos Alter hizo amago de ayudarlo, de hecho Gil Alter únicamente suspiró mientras que Arturia ignoro tal hecho.

—Waa, basta Gil Hmmp…—proto saber apenas fue capaz de decir agitado entre beso y beso de la sensual rubia arriba de él.

Cuando la mujer ingeniosamente se las arregló para meter mano debajo de las ropas de Arthur, Proto Cú tuvo que tapar los ojos de Proto Gil quien por poco y se desmaya.

—¡Lo van a traumar! —gritó el peliazul refiriéndose a su compañero, ambos sonrojados por la escena candente frente a sus ojos y es que esa mujer carecía totalmente de pudor.

A cualquier Gilgamesh le habría dado igual dar un espectáculo como ese, incluso Ko-Gil clasificaba como un exhibicionista, pero para el pobre proto Gil era más de lo que podía soportar.

—¡Paren de una vez! —Proto Archer se libró del agarre de Cú para dar fin a aquello de una vez por todas.

—¡Oblígame! —le gruñó la rubia abrazando a Arthur de modo que quedase claro que él era suyo.

Ambos Gilgamesh se miraron asesinamente el uno al otro.

.

.

.

Para Gilgamesh Alter había dos pares de alter egos problemáticos. Archer y Ko-Gil quienes cada que podían combatían con sus puertas de babilonia tratando de matarse el uno al otro, pero afortunadamente Caster siempre ponía un alto entre esos dos. El segundo par eran Gil Fem y Proto Gil, Caster y Alter habían llegado a un acuerdo tácito de vigilar a sus homólogos por lo cual era Ruler quien tenía que encargarse de que Proto Gil y Gil Fem no acabasen matándose.

Basto una mirada fría para que ambos Gilgamesh pararan en seco. Desgraciadamente para todos, Gil Alter era el más poderoso de los servant de Chaldea y también el más temido y respetado, pero eso no significaba que sus homólogos siempre le hicieran caso. De hecho, ambos Archers habían sido especialmente obedientes con Ruler.

Y ahí estaban, ambos alters sentados en la misma mesa almorzando con los servants de la dimensión prototype. Gilgamesh Fem estaba pegada a Arthur agarrada de su brazo como si de abrazar un peluche se tratara mientras sonreía inusualmente contenta.

—Gilgamesh parece muy encariñada contigo, bueno, no debería extrañarme, los Pendragon parecemos estar destinados a lidiar con el rey de los héroes sin importar tiempo u espacio—comentó Alter tan despreocupada como siempre luego de haberse llevado a la boca una albóndiga del especial que servían en la cafetería.

—Hehe—Arthur rio un tanto avergonzado por tan acertado comentario.

Gilgamesh Alter, que estaba sentado a un lado de la Saber negra, tomó una servilleta y delicadamente limpió la parte inferior izquierda del labio del rey de los caballeros como si de una niña se tratara. Ella no reaccionó a la defensiva como seguro lo habría hecho la Saber Azul, en su lugar simplemente siguió comiendo sin prestarle mayor importancia, pero Arthur podría jurar que un leve sonrojo asomo de las mejillas de Alter. Tanto así que si no fuera por lo bien que los Pendragon controlaban sus reacciones era seguro que la joven de piel pálida se habría puesto muy roja y nerviosa. Tal acción llamó poderosamente la atención de Proto Saber haciéndole recordar que anteriormente Caster también había tenido un gesto así de intimo con Lancer.

—A todos esto ¿Qué relación tienen ustedes dos? —no pudo evitar preguntar.

—Ella/Él me interesa—contestaron al mismo tiempo sin ningún atisbo de duda solo logrando desconcertar al rey de los caballeros.

—Gilgamesh es un oponente de cuidado, solo vigilo que su versión Alter Ruler no se salga de control, eso es todo.

Alter Gil rio bajito.

—El rey de los caballeros siempre ha sido objeto de mi interés—Alter Gil habló con sinceridad—Que la versión corrompida de Arturia se aferre a sus valores incluso después de ser tocada por Angra mainju la hace mucho más interesante, eso es todo.

—Ya… ya veo…—mentalmente Arthur simplemente concluyo que la relación entre ellos debía ser mucho más profunda de lo que pensaba si de entrada ambos admitían abiertamente estar interesados en el otro.

—Bueno, no podría interesarme menos lo que sea que exista ente ustedes—Gilgamesh habló altanera como siempre—Incluso lo que pase con los otros "yos" carece de importancia ahora que tengo a Arthur conmigo.

Ella se abrazó a un más contra él restregando descaradamente sus pechos contra él rey de los caballeros haciendo al rubio ponerse ligeramente nervioso. ¡Al diablo con sus yo alternos! ¡Su principal problema era moderar un poco a la exuberante rubia a su lado!

—G…Gilgamesh…

—¡Casémonos ahora mismo Saber! —la chica sugirió de manera muy activa—¡Busquemos a Amakusa Shiro!

—¡¿Eh?! Espera Gil…

—¿No quieres? —ella puso una expresión tan vulnerable que hizo al rey de los caballeros sonrojarse por su ternura y belleza.

Aunque sabía que Gilgamesh era una mujer atrevida nunca podía contra ella si hacia ese tipo de expresiones. Esa era su más grande debilidad y ella sabía perfectamente que con eso Arthur cedería a cualquiera de sus peticiones.

—No es que no quiera…—al darse cuenta de sus palabras el rubio se golpeó mentalmente ya que sonaba como si estuviera aceptando casarse—¡Yo ya estoy casado con Ginebra! —reprochó tratando de liberarse del agarre de la semi diosa.

—"Estabas" cariño—enfatizó la palabra con cierta cizaña hacia aquella mujer—Te casaste hasta que la muerte los separe y tú ya estas más que muerto—argumentó ingeniosamente—¡Pero no te preocupes, nuestra unión en sagrado matrimonio será hasta el final de los tiempos!

—¡De ninguna manera van a casarse! —Proto Gil se opuso ganándose el desdén por parte de su versión femenina.

—¡¿Acaso quieres robarme a Arthur?! ¡Tú ya tienes a Arturia Archer! —le gruñó la joven.

El rubio se sonrojo de forma evidente.

—¡Solo somos amigos!

—¡Amigos mis…!

—¡Lenguaje! —Proto Cú regaño a Gil Fem antes de que pudiera decir alguna grosería.

Viendo que comenzarían a discutir entre ellos Arthur trato de huir del lugar solo para ser envuelto por las cadenas de Gilgamesh Fem y Proto Gil quienes comenzaron a jalarlo de un lado al otro discutiendo. El impulso de pedir que Alter lo ayudara fue bastante, pero aquella Arturia estaba muy ocupada robando albóndigas del plato de Alter Gil.

El Ruler ignoró la discusión tomando una de sus albóndigas para dársela en la boca a su compañera como si estuviera alimentando a una niña pequeña y después le dio un par palmaditas en la cabeza de una manera muy cálida y tierna mientras Arthur internamente lloraba por ayuda.

.

.

.

 **Contiinuara (¿)**

 **Este capítulo lo hice para infamous_raven ya que propuso la llegada de Arthur, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Ya que nadie propone quizás el próximo capítulo escriba la llegada de un Gil Assesin, pues como Ruler menciona, existe cierta relacion entre Heroine X y el cosmo emperador dorado.**


	7. Servant Class 10 (Gilgamesh Archer)

Servant Class (Gilgamesh Archer)

Chaldea Stories

—¡Fufuhahahahaha! Ser capaz de convocarme significa que has agotado toda tu suerte, mestiza.

Por supuesto que los ojos de Ritsuka brillaron cuando su gran majestad "el rey de los héroes" hizo acto de presencia en Chaldea, después de todo, para bien o para mal, Gilgamesh en cualquiera de sus formas era considerado un servant poderoso y luego de semanas de no haber podido invocar servant alguno, estaba agradecida de tener otra clase Archer para las misiones.

—Largo tiempo sin vernos rey de los héroes ¡Umu! Ahora que un nuevo soberano se une a nuestras tropas en Chaldea nuestras futuras victorias están aseguradas.

—Emperatriz, no te había visto desde Moon Cell—a regañadientes recordó que combatió del lado de Altera junto a Iskandar y Jeanne D´Arc en contra de las otras facciones topándose en el campo de batalla con Nero Claudius, lo que posteriormente atrajo a Saber al campo de batalla—Debes estar agradecida de que en esta ocasión estamos en el mismo bando—comentó con su usual condescendencia, cosa que la rubia ignoró con una brillante sonrisa.

Ritsuka estaba agradecida de que la saber roja estuviera ahí para dar la bienvenida al nuevo servant. Nero no tenía conflictos con el rey de los héroes y se había llevado muy bien con la versión Caster así que la master estaba segura de que ella sabría manejar a Gilgamesh Archer aunque este fuera infinitamente más arrogante. Si había algún servant además de Ekidu, Iskandar y Arturia, que pudiera interactuar con el rey de los héroes sin consecuencias esa era sin dudas la emperatriz. Sin embargo, toda emoción reflejada en su rostro cambio al recordar que la soberana no era la única servant designada para darle el recorrido de bienvenida al recién llegado.

Por desgracia para la master, Mashu se encontraba indispuesta ese día por lo que no le estaba haciendo compañía como era usual, esto no hubiera representado realmente un problema si no considerara su presencia tan necesaria como en esos momentos. Probablemente el Noble Phantams de su amiga fuera lo único que podría salvarla del apocalipsis que se desató en cuanto el segundo servant encargado de la bienvenida cruzó las puertas de la sala de invocación.

—Disculpen la tardanza, Lady Isthar estaba…

—¡Faker!

—Oh maldición… justo cuando creí que mi día no podía empeorar…

.

.

.

Para todos era un día muy pacifico en Chaldea hasta que las paredes retumbaron estruendosamente poniendo así en alerta a varios servant. El primero en detectar a quien pertenecía la imperiosa presencia que estaba causando desastres fue Gilgamesh Caster quien acompañado de Ko-Gil y Lancer Arturia caminaba por los pasillos de Chaldea.

Él se detuvo repentinamente jalando al rey de los caballeros hacia atrás, ella se sorprendió por tal acción repentina pero segundos después entendió a qué se debió aquel movimiento.

La pared adjunta a ellos fue destrozada por un Emiya lanzado desde varios metros atravesando casi un total de 17 paredes. Si no hubiera sido por Caster lo más probable era que Lancer hubiera sido impactada por el cuerpo de Shirou. Ignorado todo su entorno, el Archer dorado pasó frente al trio de rubios, solo centrándose en acabar con el Archer rojo. Detrás de ellos la emperatriz trataba de alcanzarlos para detenerlos maldiciendo por lo bajo la rapidez del rey de los héroes.

—¡Deténgase ahora mismo! —Nero gritó un poco irritada de la pelea.

Varios metros atrás de ellos, la master estaba de rodillas mirado congelada cuantas paredes habían sido destruidas en tan solo un par de minutos.

—Oh no Chaldea esta…

No fue capaz de terminar su oración cuando recibió una llamada del doctor Romman quien le dio un fuerte regaño a través del celular.

—¡Kyaaa! Lo siento doctor, juro que encontrare la forma de pararlos, si, no se preocupe… si, entiendo…

Lancer estaba dispuesta a seguir a la emperatriz para ayudarla a detener la pelea, sin embargo, el sabio soberano de Babilonia la tomó de la muñeca antes de que ella emprendiera su camino a la fuente del desastre. Ella lo miró extrañada y el hombre simplemente negó con la cabeza indicándole que lo mejor era no involucrarse.

—Nero puede encargarse de esto, es mejor si nosotros revisamos el perímetro para asegurarnos de que no haya heridos, además, si la Saber roja no puede con él, hay alguien más que no tardara en venir a ponerlo en su lugar—Caster habló con solemnidad.

—He… no eres nada honesto Caster, en realidad solo no quieres que… ¡Ita!

Ko-Gil fue incapaz de expresar correcta y completamente sus palabras burlonas antes de ser golpeado en la cabeza por su versión madura.

—Te recomiendo que mejores vallas a consolar a la master, después de esto le esperaran muchos problemas, sabes que es víctima constante de regaños del doctor Romman cada vez que los servant generan algún desastre.

El pequeño rubio le saco la lengua infantilmente a Caster antes de irse corriendo a donde Ritsuka. Al ser un Gilgamesh, para Ko-Gil no era difícil leer el verdadero motivo por el cual Caster quería mantener a Lancer lo más alejada posible de Archer. Y es que con el aquero dorado tan obsesionado con Arturias él no quería exponer a una Saber face a las indeseadas atenciones de su inmaduro yo. Especialmente no a ella. Secretamente temía que Archer conquistara a Arturia Lancer, después de todo, si él podía enamorarse de Arturia por ser ella, ella también podía querer a cualquiera de sus otras versiones.

Lady Isthar estaba en su habitación arreglándose tranquilamente el cabello para la cita que había acordado con Emiya luego de que él fuera a recibir al nuevo servant. Lo último que imaginó fue al susodicho atravesara su pared.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!

—¡Di tus últimas palabras mestizo! —entrando a la habitación Gilgamesh abrió un gran número de portales con armas asomando amenazadoramente.

Sus ojos carmín miraron con odio el objeto de su injustificada ira, y es que, Archer encontraba ofensiva la sola existencia de Emiya. Shirou maldijo su suerte sonriendo forzosamente De todos los espíritus heroicos que su master pudo haber convocado ¿Porque precisamente tenía que invocar al idiota dorado? Ya tenía suficiente con la versión Caster que parecía matarlo a cada rato con la mirada y también su versión infantil que, aunque parecía afable, le provocaba escalofríos con su buena actitud y sonrisa de encanto.

Tan concentrado estaba el rubio en su ira que apenas fue capaz de notar cuando su némesis atravesó la habitación para socorrer a su compañero.

—¡No puedo creer esto! ¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí Goldie?!

Le tomó al Archer dorado un par de segundos darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica Tosaka, frunció el ceño al sentir un aura desagradablemente familiar emanando de ella.

—Y yo que pensaba que la horrible sensación que sentí tan pronto puse un pie en Chaldea se debía al Faker, veo que me equivoque. Tu estupidez parece haber mermado un poco Ishtar ¿Dejaste de depender de tu padre? —preguntó burlón.

—¡Bastardo! ¡Bien, si eso es lo que quieres te daré una lección yo misma! —Ishtar invocó su gigante Arco al mismo tiempo que Emiya se ponía de pie.

Al darse cuenta de que la única opción era una batalla campal no tuvo más opción que invocar su burbuja de realidad y cuando esta se concretó cuatro servants estaban atrapados en ese lugar.

—¡Cinco minutos! —Nero se quejó vehementemente—¡Llevas solo cinco minutos aquí y ya te metiste en una pelea!

—Elije bien tu bando emperatriz, si es necesario peleare tres contra uno—comentó con altanería.

Ni siquiera en sueños el rey de los héroes pediría ayuda, él se creía mucho más que capaz de acabar con cualquiera que estuviera en su camino. Sin embargo, la presencia de Ishtar lo cambiaba todo, esa diosa caprichosa, por el simple hecho de ser una divinidad se merecía toda la furia de su poderosa EA y no estaba de humor para perder el tiempo con el archer rojo pero de ser necesario se encargaría de los tres servants.

—No soy partidaria de las peleas injustas—la rubia invocó su espada flamante caminando para ponerse a un lado del rey de los héroes—Por esta vez te tenderé mi mano compañero.

—Hmp, deberías considerar un alago pelear a mi lado—invocando su poderosa espada dijo con cierto tono sarcástico.

—¡Umu! ¡Tú definitivamente aportas la realeza de un maravilloso escenario digno de una pelea, pero definitivamente es mi presencia lo que lo hace digno de ser observado!

La arrogancia era un factor presente en ambos soberanos y era por ello por lo que Nero no encontraba sus comentarios ofensivos. Era natural reconocer la grandeza de un gobernante y ella no tenía problemas con admitir aquello de Gilgamesh. Por supuesto que el Archer dorado también admitía que Nero era digna de pelear a su lado, al igual que los soberanos contra los que combatió mucho tiempo atrás. De hecho, si se viera obligado a unir fuerzas con otros servants definitivamente Arturia, Enkidu, Iskandar, Jeanne, Altera y Ozymandias estaban en su lista, además de Nero claro está.

—¡Unlimited Blade Words!

—¡An Gal Taa Kigal Shee!

—¡Laus Saint Claudius!

—¡Enuma Elish!

.

.

.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Arturia Lancer a una pequeña peliblanca.

—Si, apenas y me rozó.

—Bueno Jack, no te preocupes, arreglaremos el desastre que…

La energía del coque de poderes pudo sentirse por todo el lugar y el suelo retumbo como si de un terremoto se tratara.

—Ese idiota… —Gilgamesh Caster comentó fijando su vista en dirección a donde la colisión se había sentido, ni aun con toda su clarividencia habría podido prever lo que su estúpido homologó haría.

Un cuarto de las instalaciones blindadas de Chaldea habían recibido el impacto de los poderes combinados de aquellos cuatro servants, todo el lugar se volvió un caos en cuestión de segundos y la nieve de exterior se filtraban a las instalaciones al igual que el frio.

Isthar había concentrado toda su energía en atacar a Gilgamesh al igual que Emiya pero ambos ataques habían sido disminuidos por el noble phantams de la emperatriz y el ataque de Gilgamesh había sobrepasado lo que esperaban, incluso el rey de los héroes se veía levemente afectado por la energía que utilizo para su ataque pero era el único de los servants que aún se mantenía de pie.

Nero se apoyaba en su espada respirando un poco agitada, había hecho un gran esfuerzo por bloquear tanto como le fuera posible el ataque dirigido hacia Gilgameesh. Ishtar casi sale volando del lugar, si no hubiera sido por Emiya habría terminado expelida a quien sabe dónde.

—¡Fuhahahahaha! ¡Acabare con ustedes! —rio victorioso preparándose para su último ataque.

—¡Enuma Elish!

El desconcierto del soberano fue enorme al escuchar aquella voz muy conocida y ser detenido por cadenas divinas que sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecían.

—¡Excalibur!

Lo siguiente fue una luz hermosa y dorada y luego nada.

Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue un techo desconocido y no tardó en ser consciente de las presencias que lo rodeaban.

—Pudieron elegir una mejor forma de darme la bienvenida ¿Saben? —dijo de mala gana enderezándose, maldijo por lo bajo a esos dos.

Diablos, Saber y Enkidu eran realmente una combinación de temer, lo habían detenido solo por ser ellos dos y porque lo tomaron por sorpresa, pero de no haber sido así habría obtenido una fácil victoria. Y de haber sido otros servants en esos momentos estaría torturándolos por tal descaro al atacarlo.

—Al parecer lo que entiendes por bienvenida es una batalla campal—la voz seria de Arturia capturó por completo su atención, estaba seguro de que algún día volvería a verla, era el destino después de todo.

Ella se encontraba de espaldas a él apoyada en el sofá sobre el cual Gilgamesh estaba descansando.

—Apenas llegas y destruyes una cuarta parte de Chaldea, tu sí que amas llamar la atención Gil—con una sonrisa Enkidu le ofreció a su viejo amigo un vaso de agua y una pastilla para el terrible dolor de cabeza que seguro le aquejaba luego de recibir de lleno el ataque de Saber.

—¿Porque hay tantos mestizos reunidos aquí? ¿Y por cuanto tiempo llevo dormido? —preguntó mirando que se encontraba en lo que seguramente era la sala común de Chaldea, muchos servant, en su mayoría Casters, estaban ahí reunidos tan exhaustos como si hubieran participado en un torneo o algo así.

—De verdad que la liaste Goldie—Iskadar pasó por su lado dándole una palmada en el hombro al rey de Babilonia antes de seguir de largo un par de metros al sofá cercano para entregarle a Waver una bebida energizante—La pobre master debe estar recibiendo regaños por los destrozos que causaste, bueno, es usual que le riñan por cualquier cosa que hagan los servant pero tú hiciste historia el día de hoy. Chaldea jamás había visto tanto desastre como el que causaste, claro, a excepción de…

—Debí suponer que tu llegada no traería más que problemas ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?! —su homólogo Caster se acercaba algo furioso, aunque terriblemente cansado.

—Ah, eres tú—dijo restándole importancia a la presencia del mago.

Al ser un Gilgamesh, al igual que cualquier servant, tenía noción de la existencia del resto de sus homólogos así como cierta cantidad de recuerdos ya que técnicamente ambos eran la misma persona.

—¡Nada de "eres tú"! ¡Demonios, de haber sabido lo que causarías habría dejado que Lancer te diera una paliza antes de que siquiera intentaras algo!

En ese momento Caster maldecía que su clarividencia no sirviera para ver lo que harían sus otros yo. Obviamente lo primero en la mente de Gilgamesh al escuchar la palabra Lancer fue el perro azul de Cú.

—¡Ja! ¡Como si ese mestizo hubiera podido siquiera tocarme!

—Él se refería a…

—¡No! Arturia… solo déjalo—se apresuró a evitar que Saber revelara información sobre su homóloga como estúpidamente lo había hecho segundos antes.

—Gracias a tus tonterías cada Caster presente tuvo que usar magia de restauración para arreglar los destrozos que hiciste, ten eso en cuenta y se más considerado con el resto de los servant. Además, tienes que disculparte con Nero por involucrarla en tus tonterías ¿Te quedo claro? —dijo amenazante.

—Obedecer las indicaciones de otros no es algo que los Gilgamesh hagan, eso queda muy claro.

El rey de los héroes se sorprendió de lo dulce pero firme y ligeramente resentido del tono de voz que acababa de oír, giró para mirar a Arturia detrás de si pensando que el comentario había provenido de ella, pero la vista de la rubia estaba fija en otra persona. Caster se tensó y volteó con un suspiro tratando de mantener su expresión insulsa mientras Arturia Lancer se acercaba.

—Te dije que te quedaras en tu cama descansando ¿Crees que estas en condiciones para reprender a tu otro yo cuando tú mismo no puedes acatar una simple indicación? —su voz autoritaria mostraba cierto recelo.

—Arturia…—quiso comenzar a explicarle inmediatamente pues detestaba que Lacer se molestara, muy pocas veces lo hacía y Gil Caster sabía que lo mejor era mantenerla contenta porque ella podía llegar a ser muy aterradora.

Ella suavizo su expresión acercándose al rubio para tomarlo de los hombros.

—¡Maldición, ya me habías preocupado!

En un acto que sorprendió al rey de los héroes, Lancer tocó su mejilla con suavidad queriendo confirmar su estado. Al verla preocupada Caster no tuvo más opción que disculparse, no era extraño para nadie en Chaldea ver tales muestras de afecto entre los reyes maduros, pero generalmente ellos lo hacían cuando creían que nadie estaba mirando.

—¿Arturia…? Vaya, veo que maduraste en más de un sentido—Archer dorado se puso de pie inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza para consternación y extrañeza de todos.

Caster estaba obviamente preocupado por lo que fuera que Gilgamesh pensara hacerle a Arturia, no permitiría que su otro yo se la arrebatara asi que cuando el Archer dorado acercó más de lo usual su rostro a ella, tanto Caster como Saber tuvieron que hacer retroceder a Lancer y Archer respectivamente para asi poder separarlos.

—¡Hey, no la molestes! —con irritación la Saber azul expreso su queja.

—¡Fuhahahah! Debo admitirlo, tienes un buen gusto, bueno después de todo eres yo. Sin embargo, preferido a mi linda Arturia original—el rubio jalo a la susodicha poniéndola al frente de sí mientras sostenía sus antebrazos presumiéndola como si fuera su orgullo—Aunque Lancer tiene un cuerpo perfecto mi Saber tiene una altura perfecta—la abrazó recargado su barbilla en la cabeza del joven rey de los caballeros—¿Lo ves? Cabe perfectamente entre mis brazos. ¿Puedes hacerlo con Lancer? —preguntó burlón.

Secretamente la reina de los caballeros envidió un poco a su otra yo quien estaba a nada de explotar de furia, pero se esforzaba lo mejor por mantenerse calmada.

—Bueno, quizás no podemos hacer eso, pero si esto.

Sin previo aviso Arturia Lancer hizo algo que congeló hasta al mismo Caster cuando impulsivamente lo jaló hacia su pecho y lo abrazó haciendo adrede que él susodicho quedara atrapado en su prominente busto. Esbozó una sonrisa victoriosa al ver las caras de sus homólogos quienes no pudieron evitar mostrar su impacto ante tal escena.

Esa mujer, esa maldita mujer a todas luces lo había desafiado ¡Que descarada! Aunque de igual forma no podía evitar admitir que esa actitud le encantaba, después de todo el principal motivo por el que saber le gustaba era porque se oponía a él con todas sus fuerzas y cuando lo hacía brillaba más que las estrellas reflejadas en el Eufrates.

—Bien, tú lo pediste—mostrando una expresión burlona en sus ojos rubí giró a la Arturia entre sus brazos, ella penas salía de su estupefacción por lo que no fue capaz de anticipar lo que el rey de los héroes haría.

Inclinándola hacia atrás como a una doncella, la besó con tal pasión que los presentes desviaron la mirada, solamente Enkidu miraba tan atentamente como si estuviera viendo alguna novela. Lancer apretaba a Caster ocultando la indignación que sentía ante el astuto, más no inteligente, movimiento del rey de los héroes.

—Déjame… res… respirar—apenas pudo comentar el rey sabio entre los pechos de la reina.

—Ah, lo siento—lo soltó para finalmente darle un respiro.

La saber azul golpeó el pecho de Archer cortando el contacto labial para así o ahogarse con el arrollador beso del rubio.

El rostro de Arturia estaba tan rojo que nadie podía decir que, si era de ira o vergüenza, aunque tal vez fuera una combinación de ambas.

—Enkidu, cadenas—ordenó con ira contenida y el peliverde se puso de pie animadamente.

—¡A la orden jefa!

—¡Maldito traidor! —replicó el Archer dorado al verse envuelto por al menos una parte de su propia arma.

—¡Ex -!

—¡No Arturia! ¡Espera! —Caster intento detenerla, pero sus gritos fueron en vano.

—¡Caliburn!

Y todo se ilumino de nuevo.

.

.

.

 **¡Finalmente! No sé si este capítulo cumple con sus expectativas, pero créanme, me tomo mucho imaginar que haría Archer si llegara a Chaldea y quería ponerlo en una situación divertida, además tenía que cumplir lo dicho en los capítulos anteriores acerca de que su llegada fue la más caótica en Chaldea.**

 **No fue exactamente romance de Archer y Saber pero a como lo veo la tres parejas principales están en conflictos. La de Amor-Odio que es la de Archer y Saber, aunque pelean mucho como vimos en el capitulo de Mordred, hay momentos en los que se toleran. La de Lily y Ko-Gil es los típicos enamorados infantiles. La de Lancer y Caster es una relacion en donde ambos se preocupan el uno por el otro y evidentemente comparten gesto de pareja pero el si lo son es u misterio para todos en Chaldea.**


	8. Servant Class 23 (Richer Leonheart)

Servant Class 6 (Richard Lionhart)

—Mi nombre es Richard Lionhart, servant clase Saber, trabajemos juntos de ahora de adelante master.

—¡Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento Lionhart, tengo que irme ya mismo, Enkidu encárgate de él!

Y así sin más la pelirroja había salido corriendo de la sala de invocación dejando únicamente al peliverte y al recién invocado servant. Enkidu sonrió amistosamente mientras Richard devolvió el gesto con nerviosismo.

—Es un gusto conocerlo Enkidu-san…—se sintió ligeramente incomodó cuando el Lancer comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor inspeccionándolo sin respetar para nada su espacio personal.

—Mmm, cabello rubio y un porte afable como el de Arthur—se rascó la barbilla con curiosidad sin dejar de evaluar cada aspecto del Saber frente a él—Ojos rojos como los de Gilgamesh—finalmente puso sus manos sobre los hombros del recién llegado—¡Sip! ¡Definitivamente eres perfecto!

—Eh… ¿Perfecto para qué? —preguntó confundido.

Enkidu amplió mucho más su sonrisa con un ligero brillo de malicia.

.

.

.

Chaldea era definitivamente un caos, no había explicación para lo que había sucedido y las únicas personas capaces de resolver la situación había salido a una expedición.

—¡Gilgamesh, se esta escapando! —Arturia señalo a su compañero indicando como la escurridiza figura de una niña de cabellos dorados huía de ellos.

—¡Vuelve aquí en este mismo instante señorita! —el rey de los héroes perseguía a la niña siendo seguido muy de cerca por Saber.

—¡No quiero! —ella reprochó sin detenerse mientras reía divertida—¡Atrápenme si pueden!

—¡Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, detente en este mismo instante si no quieres ser castigada! —Arturia gruñó irritada.

La niña volteó a ver a sus perseguidores sin detenerse sacándoles la lengua en un acto infantil luego de lo cual chocó con un hombre que de inmediato la alzó en sus brazos.

—Parece que no la están pasando muy bien cuidando de Nero, ni siquiera voy a preguntar cómo es que su cara termino embarrada de chocolate—comentó la versión madura de Gilgamesh inspeccionando a la pequeña emperatriz.

—Bueno, es bastante natural que no tengan experiencia con los niños, aun son bastante jóvenes como para saber tratar con ellos—Arturia Lancer comentó limpiando con dulzura el rostro de la pequeña que su compañero cargaba.

Detrás de las piernas de la reina asomó una pequeña figura sumamente familiar para los reyes. Mordred se soltó de Lancer y fue corriendo a abrazar al Archer dorado.

—¡Madre! —exclamó tomando desprevenido a Gilgamesh al abrazarlo de sus piernas haciendo que el susodicho se paralizara, a diferencia de su versión madura a él le resultaba complicado interactuar con los pequeños.

—Como te atreves…—contuvo su irritación poniéndose de rodillas despeinando a la pequeña—En todo caso debes llamarme "Padre" ¿Comprendes?

—Madre—dijo la pequeña de nuevo inclinando la cabeza.

—¡Padre! ¡Debes llamarme padre!

—¡Madre, madre, madre, madre! —repitió haciendo al rey de los héroes frustrarse.

—¡Bien! ¡¿Entonces ella que es?! —preguntó señalando al rey de los caballeros.

—¡Padre! —emocionada la niña se lanzó a abrazar a Saber quién no pudo evitar reírse levemente.

—Bueno, ya sabemos quién tiene el mando entre ustedes dos—Caster se burló poniendo nuevamente a Nero en el piso—Vuelve con tus padres y se una buena chica.

—¡No somos sus padres! —se quejaron al mismo tiempo ambos reyes.

La pequeña emperatriz se detuvo a unos pasos de ambos reyes con sus ojitos llorosos.

—¿Mami y papi no me quieren? —preguntó a punto de derramar lágrimas haciendo que los susodichos sintieran una punzada de culpa.

—No… no es así… por supuesto que te queremos, te queremos mucho—dijo con nerviosismo Arturia tratando de consolar a la rubia—¿Verdad que si Gilgamesh?

—Eres una emperatriz ¿No pequeña? La emperatrices no lloran, demuestra que eres una niña fuerte, nuestra hija no es una niñita débil—comentó el archer dorado dándole unas palmaditas a la pequeña.

—¡Umu! —ella asintió limpiándose los ojitos.

—Mordred, vamos a comer cariño—la voz dulce de Arturia Lancer capturó la atención de la pequeña quien de inmediato se soltó de Saber.

—¡Sí, Madre! —la pequeña corrió hacia la pareja de reyes y se puso delante de Gilgamesh Caster—¡Papi, cárgame! —pidió efusivamente y el mago sonrió levantándola en sus brazos.

—Arturia, Gilgamesh ¿Por qué no nos acompañan al comedor principal? Mientras comemos podemos darles consejos para tratar con Nero—comentó Lancer.

La pequeña emperatriz estiró sus brazos mientras que Saber suspiró resignada cargándola en sus para subirla en los hombros de Gilgamesh. Aparentemente a la niña le gustaba ser cargada de esa manera por el rey de los héroes.

—Más que consejos me gustaría saber cómo rayos terminamos e una situación como esta—dijo Arturia con pesadez.

Nadie tenía una explicación coherente para lo que había sucedido. De la nada varios servant de Chaldea se habían convertido en niños no mayores d años apareciendo ante parejas de sirvientes y denominándolos sus padres.

Era desde la mañana que Ritsuka había estado recibiendo varias quejas y los superiores habían estado riñéndola constantemente exigiéndole que buscara una solución para revertir lo sucedido. Contrario a lo que ella pensó los servant no parecían irritados, al menos la mayoría de ellos parecían divertidos con la situación.

Artemisa y Orion habían estado a cargo de cuidar a Atalanta, no era algo que a Artemisa le molestara, de hecho, cuidar nuevamente a Atalanta le hacía rememorar el pasado por lo que en cierta forma estaba feliz de criarla de nuevo y esta vez tenía la ayuda de Orion.

Quirón prácticamente había decidido ser padre soltero y estaba a cargo de los pequeños Aquiles y Hércules. Encontraba bastante peculiar la situación por lo que la acepto sin oposición. Semiramis y Amakusa habían terminado por cuidar de un pequeño Karna lo cual ciertamente no les supuso ningún problema. Motzar y Marie irónicamente cuidaban de Sansón mientras que Isthar y Emiya habían terminado a cargo de Iriesviel y Kirisugu.

Como era de esperarse, quienes habían quedado a cargo de Mordred eran Lancer y Caster pues desde la llegada de la rubia habían pasado mucho tiempo con ella. Saber y Gilgamesh de ninguna manera habían accedido a cuidar de Nero pero la pequeña seguía llamándolos mamá y papá por lo que no tuvieron mucha opción más que aceptar a regañadientes la situación. Quizás la pareja más inusual fue la de Francis Drake e Iskandar cuidando de un pequeño Waver.

Mientras Nero bebía limonada a gusto sentada en sus piernas, Arturia miraba a su homóloga convencer a Mordred de comer las zanahorias de su comida jugando al avioncito. Era una escena bastante peculiar sin lugar a duda, cuando la pequeña rubia terminó de comer bebió un poco de espumosa horchata fresca y Gilgamesh Caster le limpio la cara dejando que la pequeña continuara comiendo.

—¿Cómo lo hacen? —no pudo evitar preguntar, ambos parecían tener pleno control de la situación mientras ella y Gilgamesh habían tenido problemas hasta intentado bañar a la niña.

—Si es algún tipo de magia díganlo ahora—exigió Archer dándole una cucharada de comida a Nero quien haciendo un puchero movía su cara en negación.

—No se trata de magia ni nada por el estilo—declaró Caster—Los niños no son personitas a las que les puedas ordenar algo, se debe tener un poco más de tacto.

—Así es, ustedes están siendo muy duros tratando de que Nero cumpla sus órdenes, es una niña, intenten tratarla con calidez y verán que ella accederá a obedecerlos.

—¡¿Rendirme ante esta mini emperatriz caprichosa?! ¡Ni loco! —gruño el Archer dorado.

—Gilgamesh, ellos tienen razón, desde que apareció hemos tratado con ella como una igual, pero es solo una niña… deberíamos intentar ser un poco menos rígidos.

—¡Ahí están! ¡¿Lo ves Arthur?! ¡Hasta ellos tienen hijos! ¡Yo quiero uno! —la caprichosa versión femenina de Gilgamesh hizo su aparición ante las dos parejas de reyes.

Arthur suspiró exhausto.

—Gilgamesh… esto no es así de sencillo—intentó hacer entrar a la chica en razón.

—¡Si lo es! ¡Tengamos un hijo! —con ojos brillantes tomó las manos de Saber prototype acercando su rostro al suyo lo suficiente para que el susodicho se sonrojara—¿No quieres? —dijo con una expresión bastante inocente—Tu y yo podríamos…. Ya sabes…

Juguetonamente la Archer femenina paso uno de sus dedos por el pecho del rey de los caballeros. Arthur maldijo para sus adentros, Gilgamesh sabía el rubio no era inmune a esa expresión.

—¡No frente a los niños Gilgamesh! —replicó tomando las muñecas de la semi diosa mientras que ella solo hizo un puchero.

—Que exhibas tan descaradamente tu afecto hacia Arthur es inapropiado—Gilgamesh Archer comentó manteniendo bastante disimulada su indignación. Su yo femenino era exactamente el tipo de mujer que detestaba.

—Y me lo reprocha quien apenas y entiende el significado de pudor, no eres más santo que yo, eres igual de exhibicionista—acusó la rubia de ojos rubí.

Las miradas de ambos reyes se cruzaron generando un ambiente tenso que se rompió en un par de segundos.

—Oh chicos, aquí están.

—Enkidu, yey—lo saludo chocando sus palmas en un saludo que era usual para ambos.

—Gil-chan, justo la persona que quería encontrar, traje algo para ti.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y detrás de Enkidu asomó un pequeño niño rubio de mechones rojizos que la miraba con curiosidad.

—Dile hola a tu nueva madre Richard—el peliverde empujo al pequeño hacia la reina de Uruk quien se inclinó para mirarlo durante unos segundos.

—¡Qué lindo! ¡Mira, mira Arthur! ¿Podemos quedárnoslo? ¿Podemos? —preguntó abrazando al pequeño de ojos rojos.

—No es una mascota Gilgamesh… ¿De dónde sacaste este niño En…?

Para cuando quiso preguntar Enkidu ya estaba del otro lado de la mesa.

—¡Niñas! ¡Tio Enkidu ha venido a verlas! —se inclinó abriendo los brazos para recibir a las dos efusivas rubias que habían saltado de lado de sus padres para abrazarlo.

—¡Tio Enkidu! —ambas se colgaron del cuello del servant de ojos dorados.

—A partir de hoy yo voy a ser tu madre ¿De acuerdo? —Gilgamesh levantó al pequeño entre sus brazos para acto seguido caminar hacia el rey de los caballeros—¡Dile hola a papá Arthur!

—¡Papi! —Richard estiró sus brazos hacia Arthur quien inconscientemente lo cargó recibiendo el abrazo del niño.

Al verlo bien el niño realmente podía pasar como hijo de ambos, poseía unos ojos más brillantes que los de Gilgamesh que parecían de un tono más bajo que los de ella y un cabello tan dorado como el suyo mismo. No pudo evitar pensar en lo curioso que era que tanto Mordred como Nero realmente parecían hijos de las respectivas parejas que los cuidaban. Especialmente l ultima que tenía toda la actitud del rey de los héroes.

—¿Lo ves Arthur? Los tres seremos una bonita familia—dijo la semi diosa colgándose del brazo de su amado y restregando se contra él.

—Si…

El rey de los caballeros terminó por resignarse, no importaba cuanto se esforzara jamás ganaba una discusión contra Gilgamesh. Él era completamente consiente de que ella utilizaba sus encantos para hacerlo ceder y desgraciadamente era la única mujer a la que no se le podía oponer. Ninguna otra dama tenía tanta influencia o poder sobre él, ni siquiera Ginebra había logrado cautivarlo de la forma en que la semi diosa lo había hecho.

Ella era como un sol ardiente brillando con orgullo y calidez, tenía la firmeza y audacia que a su esposa le había hecho falta. Tal vez era por eso por lo que Gilgamesh le gustaba, ella no inclinaba la cabeza, expresaba abiertamente sus deseos y sentimientos con total y completa honestidad. No había nadie más digna de ser su reina que ella aun cuando unas semanas antes la reina babilónica lo había obligado a casarse con ella. Bueno, no fue completamente obligado porque tarde o temprano habría terminado haciéndolo de todas formas y él tampoco se había opuesto por completo.

—Gilgamesh…

—¿Um?

Arthur se inclinó para darle un dulce beso en los labios a su adorada esposa.

Él haría todo solo por hacerla feliz.

Cuando vio que el beso comenzaba a ser un poco más "caliente" Arturia se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de los presentes.

—Richard acaba de ser invocado en Chaldea ¿No es así? ¿Podría decirme como termino convirtiéndose en un niño Enkidu?

El susodicho se paralizo y rio nerviosamente ante la acusadora pregunta de Saber.

—Quien sabe hahaha…

Gilgamesh Archer entrecerró los ojos.

—Está ocultando algo…—comentó a Saber en un susurro.

—Si, definitivamente está ocultando algo, no me extrañaría que estuviera involucrado en esto.

—Gil…—discretamente Lancer le susurró Caster—¿De veríamos ayudar a Enkidu?

—Dejemos que Arturia lo haga hablar.

Aunque no estaban en contra de la situación ambos reyes aún estaban bastante curiosos sobre lo que fuera que Enkidu hubiera hecho. Esa mañana el peliverde únicamente se había presentado ante ellos dejando a Mo-chan a su cargo sin comentar nada más.

—Nero, Mordred, vamos al cuarto de juegos ¿No quieren venir? —Alice había llegado junto con Jack.

El cuarto de juegos era una sala común que Enkidu había adaptado para que los servant menores de edad pudieran jugar un rato. El peliverde bajo a las niñas que estaba cargando y ambas corrieron a sus padres.

—Papi, mami ¿Puedo ir a jugar? —Nero preguntó a la pareja de reyes que la cuidaba y Saber se inclinó para darle unas palmaditas a la pequeña.

—Claro que sí, pero solo un rato ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Umu! ¡Gracias Mami! —la niña se dirigió con rapidez hacia donde estaban sus amigas.

—Y ten cuidado al correr, te puedes caer—le advirtió Gilgamesh.

—¿Puedo ir yo también? —preguntó Mordred a Lancer.

—De acuerdo cariño, solo recuerda que más tarde iremos a dar un paseo a los jardines los tres antes de tu lección de lectura y modales.

—¡Si! ¡Bye papi, bye mami!

Mo-chan se adelantó hacia a donde estaban las niñas mientras Richard miraba algo entristecido como ellas comenzaban a abandonar el comedor principal.

—¿Qué sucede campeón? ¿Quieres ir a jugar con ellas? —Arthur preguntó y el niño asintió—A delante, ve a divertirte un rato—dijo bajando al pequeño rubio quien se fue detrás de las pequeñas.

—Diviértanse niñas, tio Enkidu ira a jugar con ustedes más tarde —les gritó el Lancer despidiéndose del grupo de infantes.

—Nada de eso, tienes un minuto para explicarme que rayos hiciste o te juro por dios que usare todo el poder de Excalibur en tu contra—Arturia gruñó irritada.

—Sera mejor que tengas una buena excusa para esto Enkidu—comentó Archer con frialdad.

—Vamos a calmarnos un poco—Arthur trato de a menar la situación poniéndose frente al peliverde en un intento de defenderlo de la ira de su yo femenino y el rey babilónico—No tenemos pruebas de que Enkidu haya provocado este desastre ¿Verdad?

Al girar el peliverde ya no se encontraba por ningún lado.

—Bueno, hasta ahí quedo su inocencia—comentó la Archer femenina.

—¡Vuelve aquí Enkidu! —Gilgamesh se dio a la tarea de comenzar a perseguirla siendo seguido de Saber.

Aun cuando se alejaban a gran velocidad del comedor principal sus gritos resonaban por todo el lugar.

—¡Regresa y enfréntanos como un hombre! —Arturia le gritó al peliverde.

—¡Ni siquiera soy humano! —se excusó sin dejar de correr tratando de huir de sus amigos.

—Por más travieso que sea Enkidu transformar servants en niños no es algo que pudiera hacer solo y menos apropósito…—reflexiono Gil Fem mientras que Lancer Arturia solo soltó una risita.

—Al menos al principio no era su intención—comentó con suavidad—Alice y Jack se sentían solas porque no hay muchos niños con quien jugar, los pequeños reyes fueron junto con Medea Lily a una misión de una semana en Babilonia así que al verlas tan tristes Enkidu quiso hacer algo para animarlas y le preguntó a Gil si había alguna poción para convertir a servants en niños por el tiempo suficiente para que jugaran un rato con las niñas.

—¿Entonces la poción la hizo Caster? —preguntó Arthur con curiosidad.

—En parte—admitió el rey sabio—Pero como no tenía los ingredientes suficientes le di la receta a Enkidu para que la preparara junto con Merlin, se suponía que no iba a durar más de unas horas, pero ese mago aparentemente modifico la formula.

—Al final Enkidu obtuvo un polvo de rejuvenecimiento que solo usaría en Nero y Mordred quienes habían accedido a ser las compañeras de juego de las niñas, pero mientras se dirigía al comedor principal tropezó dejando que una nube de polvo se expandiera por el lugar y como consecuencia los servant que estaban ahí se transformaron todos en niños—terminó de explicar Lancer.

—Y… ¿Esta bien dejar que Enkidu lidie con toda la furia de Gilgamesh y Arturia? —cuestionó Arthur.

—Aunque se los hubiéramos explicado ellos habrían terminado por perseguir a Enkidu de todos modos—sentencio Caster—Después de todo fue él quien convenció a Nero para que hiciera de Arturia y Gilgamesh sus padres.

Las instalaciones de Chaldea retumbaron estruendosamente siendo señal de que Enkidu había sido alcanzado por los noble phantams de ambos reyes.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Arthur ignorando la situación.

—Arturia ¿Te gustaría beber una taza de té en la biblioteca? —preguntó Caster dándole su brazo a la reina de los caballeros.

—Por supuesto—aceptó con cordialidad aceptando el gesto del rey sabio con una sonrisa.

—¿Eh? —Arthur los vio retirarse perplejo completamente ajenos a lo que había sucedido con Enkidu.

—¡Vayamos a preparar la habitación de nuestro hijo Arthur! —alegremente jaló al rubio consigo.

—Eh… pero ¿Y Enkidu? —preguntó preocupado por el peliverde.

—No te preocupes, él estará bien, cosas como estas suceden siempre, aunque por lo general es Merlin quien recibe la furia de los reyes.

—Ya veo…

Era la primera vez que Arthur era consciente de los grandes desastres que sucedían en Chaldea cada mes, había tenido la suerte de que ningún suceso había acontecido desde su invocación en por lo cual había muchos asuntos de Chaldea que él desconocía.

Mientras tanto la pobre master recibía un nuevo regaño por parte de los superiores debido a la reciente destrucción del ala norte de las instalaciones. Aunque ya era una rutina no dejaba de llorar resignada. En el fondo Ritsuka seguía amando a cada uno de sus servant pues, aunque le generaran uno y mil problemas la convivencia entre todos ellos y los momentos en los que luchaban juntos hacían que todo valiera la pena.

No sería Chaldea sin Enkidu o Merlin haciendo travesuras, sin la efusividad de Nero en las misiones, sin que el rey de los héroes no peleara con sus homólogos a cada rato u alguna Arturia hiciera gala de su fuerza provocando desastres o dándoles una lección a otros servants. Y por supuesto que Chaldea o era Chaldea sin los regaños del doctor Romman ni la presencia de Mashu a su lado.

.

.

.

Continuara


End file.
